Return
by likasnmiba
Summary: Season 3: Two kids from the future tells them who is planning to send terror across the world. They have more powerful dinosaurs, but the Alpha Gang has a trick up their sleeve. The DTeam has to give all they can, but will that be enough? NEW CHAPTER
1. Intro

Max sighed as he looked out the widow. It was just another day, patting Zoe's back while she was crying, no dinosuars and tears everywhere. They were in the dino lab, the whole gang full of saddness. Rex was in the future, and that was that.

----

_Year 2126_

Rex looked out his window and sighed. Sure he liked his new house and home and parents, but he still missed Max, and Zoe and everyone else......

and Zoe.

He slammed his head on his math book. Why was he thinking of her. He already had a feeling. He wasn't going to see them again. So why bother. There was only one small spark of hope.

Zita Lamfeild

Rex met her when they were in the library. Rex was curled into a ball trying not to cry. Zita couldn't see where she was going and tripped over him. Rex handed her the books, and most of them said, Time, travel or time travel. He asked what she was doing and she replied that she was building a time machenie. Rex immedialy became friends and finally had someone to eat lunch with.

Rex sighed. Even though Zita was a genuis, she said it would take some time. He looked up, concentrated on his math. It was much harder that what he would normally do. Ace sat and tugged his leg. He looked down. The small dino jumped. He smiled. "Well, calm down, go play with Chomp and Paris."

The alpha gang couldn't take care of Paris and Chomp, because Helga was have wire problems, so Rex offered to help. The small dinos made Rex happier.

Rex was on problem seven when he heard a small voice. "Oh don't worry Mrs Dr. Ancient. I'll be fine." Then his door opened. Zita was standing there, looking the same.

Zita was a short, i mean, fun size girl who had a tan complextion. Her glossy black shoulder leanth hair had small blue streaks running down from her scalp. She had bright blue eyes to match. She wore jean shorts and a purple teeshirt with a belt ontop.

Rex closed his book when he saw her. She plopped herself on the floor and started to pet Chomp. She was as close to that animal as Max was. Rex "So how the time machenie going?" He asked quietly. Zita looked up. "Its done." Rex got up , grabbed Zita and the dinos. "So are we going to go?" Zita shrugged. "Sure lets."

-----

_So first chp WHOOOO! Go me. Anyway reveiw, this is kinda like an intro. Any way reveiw and i will give you one._


	2. To the past

_Thanks Caffekko for the suggestion and you too Stephy850 really appreciate it. I write these for fun, so i really dont care if my grammers off, but what the hey. ;P_

_-----_

Rex, chomp paris, ace and Zita ran to the Lamfields house. It was a small house, made out of red bricks. Zita opened it, and you could hear stillness.

"Mom and dad are still working," She said with a heaved sigh, and walked to her bed room.

"Holy!" Rex said lookin at the clutter. Zita's room was a disaster, well, mainly because most of the stuff were tools. Wrenchs and screw drivers were every where, and in the middle of the clutter, there was a small round disc. It was silver, had multible buttons and levers, and had enough room to fit seven people. She stood on the disc and motioned for the others to get on. They did and Zita pulled a lever. Little did they know, that rocks with different symblos were on the time meachenie and that a small egg was on it aswell.

---

_Present_

Max sat frustrated at the table in the D lab. Staring at his math homework, he closed his eyes. Zoe fell asleep from crying for an hour straght. Max didn't want to leave her alone, so he stayed in the D lab. He soon fell asleep, and had a strange dream of time traveling with Rex and a pretty girl with blue streaks in her hair.

---

_Year 2161_

"Dr. Z! What do you t-think your do----innngggg" Helga said, sparks flying. Dr. Z looked up from his soup made out of concrete. "Nothing, just enjoying your soup." Ursula slumped in her chair.

"We're in the furture and still can get no good food," Ursula muttered. Zander and Ed hastily tryed the gray soup, then spit it back all over Ursula. "Would you guys whatch it!! Im the only good looking person in here!!" She screamed, knocking the two men together.

"Soorrrry Ursula, but there is no other food so what can we do, starve??" Zander said, while ursula snorted. Seth came running into the room with laura and Rod at his heels.

"Dr. Z, it seems a time machenie left for the past!" Seth said, while Laura and Rod nodded.

"Yeah, It had six bodies!" Rod explained, looking at the soup. "Gross! Concreate soup again!" Laura slapped her brother, pointing to a not so happy Helga.

"Uhh, gonna do my math homework! Gotta run!!" She and Rod scampered out the room. Helga marched after them, until she fell over.

"Back to the repair shop," Seth muttered under his breath. Dr Z stood up.

"Well let get going!! Whoever it is, we cant let them get away!" He said, as Terry was biting his leg. "Ursula!"

The Alpha Gang Stood up. "Yes Dr. Z On our way." The zoomed out of the room.

"This is goig to be ugly," Seth said, walking after the Alpha doops. Dr. Z followed, briging Terry, Tank and Spiney. They hopped into there time traveling machiene, along with Rod, Laura and sadly, Helga and zoomed to the year 2000

-----

Zita sat down and played with Chomp, to make sure he wouldn't fall off. Rex sat with Ace, petting the sleeping Paris. "So why did you go to push the year 2000?" She asked. Rex looked down. Zita saw his eyes get shiny. "You don't have to answer if you dont want to," She said quickly. Rex nodded. Rex leaned over and touched a button. "NO! Rex not that.....button," Zita said frustratedly. They started to go faster in the multicolored tube.

"What?" Rex asked, holding Paris who was just waking up. Zita sighed and played with her hair.

"Well, you see, that help us get back to the Future, only it slows the machiene down. Even though we can return to the future without our parents knowing, it gonna take a year." Rex looked at her.

"Why?"

Zita looked at him, who was patting Paris's back and Ace's stomach. "The part wasn't made intill 2001. If i make it, I will change the course of history."

"So?" Zita slapped her forehead.

"That means we'll be stuck in the past for a year. And guess what? I brought no money!" Rex looked at her questionably, wondering why she was so upset. Then it struck him. SHe doesn't know that he knows people in the past.

"Wellll..... I'll make arrangements." Zita looked at him like he was crazy, but she calmed down. A small monotone voice said, "Aproaccing year 2000, please buckle into seats." SHe and Rex fastened the seat belts, put the dinos in there, and put all the stuff on the machenie in there bags, unoticing the rocks. The turned to the left, and entered a park in the year 2000. If they were a bit slower, they would of cought the Alpha Gang and their ship.

Rex stood up and looked at the fimiliar Japan. Zita swung her bag on her back with Chomp on her head. "So, where do you want to go in this time?" Rex looked to his left and saw the D- Lab. "There," he pointed. The dinosuars seemed to remeber the place. Zita looked at Chomp who's mouth hung low. She picked up Ace and Rex Held Paris. "Well, lets go."

Zita looked at the others strangely. _Why do they seem to know this place?_

***


	3. Simple things

As she walked into the lab for the first time, she only saw two people. They both were sleeping. Rex ran to the girl who was cluped on the floor, with pink pigtails, and a tear-stained face. The dinos jumped on a chair, and sat on top of each other, and hit the zzz's. Zita walked to a lit lamp, where a boy was fast asleep on his elbow. She looked at the book he was reading. Algebra problems spilled on the page. "Oh." She shook him. "Wake up. Helloo...Umm, wakey wakey.."

Max woke up to a soft voice. "Urhhhhh...." He opened an eye, to see the same girl in his dream. "Ah!" Zita jumped. Max blushed. "Um, sorry, i didn't know someone was there." Zita giggled, "Oh i don't mind, are you doing math?"

Max started at the open homework book. "Yup, and i stink." Zita looked at the problems. "The amswers are 3, 100.75 and 12.8976" Max stared at her in wonder. "How did you do that?" Zita shrugged. "I dunno, i like problems, there fun." Max shrugged. "Oh well. I still don't get it." Zita sat next to him, "Want me to help?" Max Nodded. Zita got a pencil and started to explain about inqualitys. When Zit's hand brushed Max's, he felt a shock of electricty go through him.

He didn't notice the Snoring 'dogs' on a chair.

----

Rex kneeled next to Zoe. She looked so, well, cute when she was sleeping. He looked over his shoulder to see Zita helping Max with his problems, and Max was having fun with them. He looked back at Zoe, and lifed her off the ground and held her back and head to his chest. He could tell she had been crying for she had wet splotches on her cheeks. He bent his head, and for some reson, kissed her forehead.

When he came up, he felt surprised. Why did he do it? He had no idea. He looked back at Max and Zita, who were still looking at the math problems. He could see one of Zitas eye looking right at him. He blushed. He was going to say something, but she winked and starting too tell Max the joy of solvign the problems like it was a mystery.

Zoe stirred in his arms. He was going to run, but it was too late. Zoe's eyes were wide open. She didn't seem to believe he was there. She raised her hand to his cheek and moved it. He didn't go away. She gasped and screamed.

"Rex!"

Max heard the Rex scream. "Sorry Zita, Zoe was having weird dreams--" Zita shook her head, smiled and turmed him around. He saw Rex and Zoe hugging each other and ran to them. Zita stood up and walked to them. "Well, that went swell." Zoe was suprised to see another girl. "Who are you?"

"Well, i think your Zoe, but I'm Zita, nice knowing you." Zoe smiled. "Wait how did you get here?" Rex looked at Zita who winked again and said, "Now I know you want answers, but i think you want to see these guys, i think." Max and Zoe looked confused, while Rex relaxed a bit. "Hey CHomp, Paris C'mon out!" Chomp and Paris got out of their snore and ran to their owners.

"Chomp!"

"Paris!" The two hugged there dinosuars in delight as Rex whispered, "Thanks." "No prob neighbor." Zita lughed until she saw a glow come from her bag. Everyone else seemed to see it too. "Hey what was that?" asked Max. Zit ran to her bag.

"I dont know." She opened it, to reveal a small Dinosaur who looked at Zita with great intrest. Then chased her. Zita ran. "Even though this thing is only three foot tall, doesn't mean its happy, or weak!!" She ran faster. CHomp ran to the dino which made Zita fall and trip. Max ran to her.

"Seems like he warmed up to her fast," Said Zoe looking quite pleased.

Rex nodded and said, "Hey look Zita, you have a compsoghathus, wait. Why do you have a compsoghathus?"

---

_well, reveiw reveiw reveiw!! Please!! Well gotta go!_


	4. Attack of the dinos

Zita shrugged as Max lifted her up. "I dunno?" She looked at the dinosuar who was talking to Chomp. She ran to her beg and opened it.

"Whats in there?" asked Max, looking at her.

"Hmmm, weird stones." She pulled out four stones, one having a lightning symbol, a wind symbol, a grass symbol and a flower symbol.

"Hey! Our stones!" shrieked Zoe grabbing the grass one. Rex took the wind one and Max took the lightning one.

"Guess that leaves me with this," Zita said, playing around with the gray dial at the end of the flower stone. "Hmmm." She turned it to the left and the dinosuar turned into a small, cute stuff animal like one, like Chomp.

"Wow, I thought there were only six." Zoe remarked as the small Compsognathus ran into Zita's arms.

"Oh, Im gonna call you Kari," Zita said, putting her on the ground. She was tan with brown streaks on her back, the same size as chomp. Max tapped her shoulder.

"How'd you get here?" he asked. Rex filled in.

"A time machine that Zita built." Rex's stomach growled. "Got any food Zita?" Zita took a look in her bag.

"Just granola bar, thats it." She handed him a bar which her started to eat. Zoe looked at Zita.

"But your a kid, how could--" Zoe stopped when Zita crashed to the floor. Kari ran to her new owner.

"What happened?" Max asked, kneeling near the blacked out girl. Rex sat near her.

"She doesn't have enough sleep, we need to get her to your house." Rex hoisted her up to Max who carried her.

"Wow, she's light." Rex nodded.

"Yea, good soccer player." Max smiled and walked out the door.

"Say, where's Zoe?" Zoe ran up to them.

"You forgot her bag," She panted. Rex offered her the last of the granola bar and she ate it. They walked to the Taylor's house, with their dinosaurs trailing behind.

-----

"Seth where are they? Do you have any idea?" Dr. Z screamed running around.

"The 2000 era, around the time where we were when the Cosmo stones got together." Seth pulled into that time.

"Wow, look at the D-lab," Ursula said, looking at the new building.

"Hey aren't those the kids with the Dinosaurs who call you old lady?" Ed said. Ursula smacked him.

"I AM NOT AN OLD LADY YOU HEAR!!" Zander ran away. Rod turned to where Ed was looking.

"Yea, and there seems to be a girl with them."

"Well, follow them!" Dr. Z shrieked.

-----

Max laid Zita on the couch before covering her.

"Wow, she needs sleep," Said Zoe, looking at her.

"Yeah, she has been through hard times, why, she never told me." Rex fiddled with her back pack. "I wonder how the stones got here?" Max looked at them.

"Yeah, she didn't even know that they were in her bag. And i thought there were six." He looked at the new one, with a cherry blossom on it. Rex shrugged.

"Don't look at me, I have no clue? Hey don't read that!" Rex swiped Zita's time traveling blueprints out of Max's hand, before he could read the futuristic things.

"Hey, Max, Zoe, Rex, an-- REX!!" Dr. Taylor ran to the kids.

"Oh no," said Max, sweatdopping.

"How did you get here, and what is with the new Dino a--" Dr. Taylor kept asking questions.

"Shhhhh!" wispered Zoe, pointing to Zita. Dr. Taylor looked.

"Oh." Res pulled them aside and started to explain everything.

"Wow, a time machine?" Zoe looked at Zita, who was still sleeping.

"Yea, and it worked. She even created some other things, but I don't know how she created the new rock." Rex said. Dr. Taylor examined the rock.

"I don't know either, but mabey you can ask your mom." He nodded to Rex.

"Eh heh, I um.. Kinda broke a part on accident and uhhhh, well, we can't go back until Zita gets that fixed which could take a year." He smiled and sweat dropped.

"Urrrhhh." A stuffed groan came from behind them. Zita opened her eyes, to see a man looking at her.

"Ahhh!" She fell off the couch.

"She is a little clumzy," Rex said.

"I heard that!!" Zita said. She looked at the man. "Umm, where am I? And who are you?" She asked. Dr. Taylor walked up.

"I am Dr. Taylor, nice to meet you. I am the Father of Max here." Zita nodded.

"Nice to meet you as well." Zita stood up and Kari and CHomp ran to her. "Hey!" Chomp knocked her over again.

"Hey, whatch it Chomp!" Max said. Zita smiled.

"Its okay, her used to bite me when I was at Rex's house. Ow!" Chomp pulled her hair. Zita placed Kari on the floor and pryed Chomp off with Max's help.

"Sorry about that," He said.

"No prob---Ahh! What is going on!" She called, as Paris and Ace ran to her.

"Hey Guys!"

"Paris!" Zoe and Rex ran over to get the Dinosaurs off.

"Wow, its like you are a Dino magnet," Max remarked pulling off Chomp.

"Yea, I suppose." Zita stood up, and patted the small animals heads. The ran back to their owners.

They didn't even see the Alpha gang, peeking through the window.

----

_Well, i got that chapter up. Reveiw reveiw!!_


	5. What?

Zita sat in a circle with Max, Rex and Zoe. "So, these dinos are in a card?"

"Yea, Dr. Ancient found out how to," Zoe said, playing with paris. Max laid down.

"Geeze, I wonder how your parents will feel if they found out." Rex shook his head.

"They won't"

Nobody noticed a single tear escape from Zita's eye.

-----

Around the Taylors house, the Alpha gang was looking through a window.

Ursula sat on top of Zander who was on top of Ed. "Higher."

"We are as high as we can get!!" Zander complained jumping up, knocking Ursula off.

"HEY you to watch it! I have a supermodeling business to start!!" She kicked Zander.

"Owwwwwwww."

"Well, what do we do?" asked Ed. Ursula snottily tilted her head.

"We tell Dr. Z, duh." The Alpha gang ran to the ship.

-----

Zita ran and grabbed Rex to a corner of the house. "So, where are we gonna stay?" She asked him. Just as Rex opened his mouth a voice called out,

"Wanna stay here?" Zita spun around, face to face with Max. They were a foot apart.

"Sure," Zita said, tilting her head up a bit. Rex relaxed.

"Thats done." They walked back to the living room, where Zoe was flipping through a book.

"Geeze, i though it would take you forever!! Three minutes passed. How long does it ask a girl and Rex to stay." She went back to reading. Max blushed while Zita raised an eyebrow. Max didn't mention the two minutes of sweating, calming himself down, and telling himself he would be near Zita for a few seconds. Then he became clammy again.

"Well, that means were gonna have to tell mom your staying and- do you have any money?" Max raised an eyebrow at the two time travelers. Rex shook his head. Zita dug through her pockets and grabbed a wad of money. All in twenty dollar bills. She tried to stuff it back in her pocket, but was caught.

"I thought you said you had no money?" Rex said. Zita dropped her head and mumbled something.

"What?" Max said softly placing a hand on her shaking shoulders. She said nothing for a moment. "Its okay," He wispered. Zita's face looked back up, tears streaming down her face.

"I was going to run away."

----

_So, another chapter. Anyway REVEIW REVEIW REVIEW!!!!!_


	6. Stories and Power

Zita's body shook. Rex was shocked. Zita was planning to run away. Why?

Zoe was the smart one. "Why? You'll feel better if you tell. Trust me, i learned the hard way." Zita looked up.

"'When i was three, i got into a car accident. My parents were supposedly dead. I was then raised by my aunt and uncle, they were good to me. A few years ago, they found out that my parents were alive. I thought that would good, and my aunt returned me to them. But they didn't care if i was dead or alive. They go to seminars leave me alone, go on week vacations, they don't even COOK for me. I stay up late, so i can earn some money and do my school work. I say i would be better off if I left, so i was going to drop Rex in the past, and jet of into the older future me. But the machine when bonko so i-i- I don't know what to do." She started to cry.

Zoe, Max and Rex were all shock. A parent that doesn't care about their child. Rex remembered Zita kept saying, There busy working, again. Max wanted to comfort her, she looked so small then her usual upbeat personality. He sat down next to her and wrapped an arm around her.

Rex and Zoe looked at each other.

Ouch, Zoe's eyes said. Did you know this?

No, Rex responded with his eyes. They stepped out of the room.

"I feel bad for Zita. Imagine, your parents not caring for you." Zoe sighed. Rex nodded.

"I know, she should have told me. She could of moved in." They were silent for a minute. "What do you mean you learned the hard way?" He asked. Zoe blushed.

"Well, uhh, i well, missed you. I cried all the time and told nobody, but they could figure it out." She blushed and looked at the floor. Rex relaxed.

"Well, i did the same. In fact, that is the whole reason Zita found me." Zoe snapped her head up, to see his face being truthful. She leaned onto him and Rex wrapped his arms around her.

----

Zita had fully fallen asleep after crying. Max rubbed her back. Her head was in his lap, and laying on the floor. Max just found out she sleep only three hours a day. No wonder she was so tired. Rex and Zoe walked in.

"Is she okay?" Zoe asked kneeling down next to her. Kari nudged Zita, making her wake up. She sat up.

"So, anything you guys usually do?" She was her old self again. Rex nodded, the girl is tough.

"Yea, lets go to the D-lab and check out that new stone. I've never seen it before." Max helped Zita up and they raced to the D-Lab, with the Dinosaurs and the stones.

----

"Your telling me there is a new dinosaur!?" Dr. Z screeched. Ursula nodded.

"Yea, but it is like this small." She put her hand apart three feet. Rod sat on the floor, playing with Laura.

"Well, what about the girl." Zander shrugged.

"I dunno, Ursula dragged us off before we could hear her sob story, but all I know is she has no good parents." Rod and Laura sadded a bit, thinking of their own parents.

"Oh, that's too bad," Laura said, playing with her dress. Rod changed the subject.

"Hey, grandpa, any information on the Dinosaur?" Dr. Z shrugged to Seth who was busy typing.

"It seems this is a more powerful Dinosaur. Somebody else created it. And that stone is one of a kind, and has more energy than all of our stones, and the Cosmo stones put together."

----

"Its HOW powerful Reese?" Max shrieked. Reese had to be explained the new girl, her genius and the whole time traveling thing.

"You heard me, it seems only a certain person can activate it. I guess Zita is that person." Rex shrugged.

"So your saying only Zita can use the stone? It didn't even do the whole glow thing." Zoe looked at the other girl. Zita fiddled with her fingers. She was in an uncomfortable position.

"Well, Zita could try a few things. Are you willing to?" Zita nodded. She grabbed the Flower shaped stone and swiped the compsognathusn card. The small dinosaur's transformation was like the others, only pink. Kari appeared in her real life form.

"She is small. What can she do?" Rex was asking a question when they all dropped there jaws. Around Zita was a bunch a dinosaur move cards, floating around her, glowing in pink. Zita chose a card and looked at it. The cards disappeared.

"C-can you do that again?" Max asked. Zita nodded.

"Betcha I can." Soon enough the cards were floating around her again. She chose a different one. Zita was going to attempt something. She thought for a bit, then all the cards dropped without disappearing. The others eyes were huge. She had the thought of one in her hand, one card zoomed, leaving a bright pink trail behind her.

"Wow," Rex said. "How do we know only Zita can?" Reese thought for a moment.

"Ahh, yes, make them float Zita, and Zoe try to grab one. First think of not letting her, then do, see if it makes a difference." Zita did what Reese told her to do. The cards floated and glowed pink. She thought of keeping Zoe out. When Zoe went to get a cards, it stung her.

"Ow!" She tried again with Zita in deep thought, and Zoe was able to pull out a card. Zita made them drop to the floor. She glanced at one and swiped it. Kari had plants growing from the floor. "Ahh! Kari stop!" Kari went to her Small, cute form and the plants went back down.

"Woah," was all they could say.

-----

_Well a loooooong chapter, and Stephy i spell check mmmkay. I know, my spelling stink buuut well, yup. REVIEW or i will hurt you(Not, well mabey, no i wont but review)_


	7. First battle

Zita slipped the rose shaped rock into the new Dino gadget on her wrist. Reese adjusted it. "Well, that will do." Zita stood awestruck. Max put a tooth necklace around her neck.

"There, now you are part of the D team." Zita smiled and gave him a quick hug, making Max go beet red.

"Aw," Said Zoe. Reese fiddled around with the machine that held the cards on Zita's belt.

"Hm there." She said, backing away.

"Sweet.. and my cards on in here too!" Max, Zoe, and Rex had put there rock in the Dino wrist holders, and adjusting the Element Booster. Max scratched his head.

"What about our move cards?" Rex nodded.

"Yea, Dr. Z has them." Zoe said, as she started at Zita, who climbed up a wall and squinting out a window.

"Get down!" Max said. "I don't want you to fall." Zita smiled and squinted harder.

"What do you see?" Zita gasped.

"I see a a weird thing that has crashed? And a lady with green hair." Zoe gasped.

"You mean the old lady's here?"

"DID SOMEONE CALL ME OLD LADY!!" A loud voice said. Zita glanced at Max.

"Yup, there here," said Rex. Zita hoped down from the high ledge.

"Don't move." Zita called. Reese, Rex, Zoe and Max stared at her.

"She going to hurt herself," Reese stated. Zita bended her knees and landed on the ground, one knee down. Kari ran to her.

"Oh, I'm fine." Rex shook his head.

"How do you do that? Your so...." he stopped. Zita growled then shrugged.

"Took spy class for three years and then stopped when my parents -- yeah." She rubbed her foot on the back of her leg. Zoe spoke up to lighten the mood.

"Well, if Zita is good at spying, then lets go get those move cards!"

* * *

"Grrrr, someone who calls me old lady won't get away with it." Ursula stomped, into the Alpha gangs ship. Rod laughed and mumbled, "Old lady."

Ursula's ear twitched but didn't say a thing.

* * *

"Alright, drop us off here." Zita pointed to the strange island that was flaoting in the ocean. Reese nodded and started to take the plane down. Zoe looked at Zita.

"Its so nice to have you here. And have a dinosuar as well," She said pointing at Kari who was chasing the other dinosaurs. Zoe leaned over so Max and Rex wouldn't hear her. "And maybe make the boys clean more." Zita laughed, which was really light, like bells ringing. "Yea," she mumbled. "I got lost going to the bathroom and saw Max's room. Who leaves a banana peel on the lamp?" Zoe and her gigled.

"Well, here." Reese hovered around the island.

"Ready?" called Max, grabbing Zita's waist and the two of their dinosaurs. He had a parachute on his back.

"Yup," replied Rex, holding to Zoe waist and the two dinosaurs as well. The four kids jumped and the boys opened their parachutes. The girls clutched to the boys. When they landed the hid in the bush.

"Okay follow me." said Zita running to a tree. The kids ran untill they got to the ship. A sandy beach opened to them.

"Great, no trees..." Muttered Max.

"Now what?" asked Zoe. Zita glanced ahead.

"Now, if they have there dinosaurs, you battle as well as you can, just buy time. I'll sneak in and grab, okay the wind, lightning and grass move cards right?" They all nodded. "And I'll knock one out. Okay?" They nodded and opened into the emptiness.

* * *

"Dr. Z, the kids are here." Seth ran to the white haired man who was sitting down, enjoying Helga's mushroom, rock and bread soup.

"Still more broken wires," Dr. Z said. The alpha gang ran up.

"Dr.Z Dr.Z! Those brats! Their back! And with another girl! Who has the powerful stone!" Rod looked at the camera, showing Zita.

"She's hot!" Laura slapped her brother.

"Geeze, don't you know that Max likes her." She pointed at the camera where it was pretty obvious that Max was trying to show off, but failing, making the girl giggle. Rod sighed. "I guess, hey Grandpa can we take them down, since they have no move cards?" He pointed to a table, scattered with move cards all over them.

"No,you still have homework, right Seth?" He glared at the blue haired man, who's lowered his head. Dr. Z continued. "Let the ametures do it." He replied. "Go Alpha gang!" The trio grabbed the Alpha Slashers.

"Okay Dr. Z"

* * *

"C'mon, C'mon!" Zita sang.

"So we meet again," A voice said. A woman stood in front of them. Zoe pointed at her.

"Ahh! The old lady."

"I AM NOT AN OLD LADY!!" Ursula screamed. Zander and Ed showed up.

"Who are you?" Zita asked, "Are you the Alpha Dopes?" Ursula stomped her foot.

"No. We are the Alpha Gang!"

"Its like your worst night mere," said Zander.

"Only your wide awake," finished Ed.

"I'm the fabulous Ursula."

"Zander the Great."

"And I-I'm ED!!" While they were doing the intro, Zita leaned over to whisper in Zoe's ear.

"Hey, did she try to pull off the Monkey king at one point in your stories?" Zoe nodded.

"Well, to get you off our island, ill have to bring out terry." Max stomped.

"Bring it on!" The Alpha Gang slashed.

"Go Tryanasaurus Rex!"

"Go Sychania!"

"Go Spinasaurus!"

Three dinosuars appeared. The D team nodded.

"Go Triceritops!"

"Go Carnatoris!"

"Go Paracerelaphus!"

"Go Compsognathus!"

Four dinosuars apeared. Zita's was the smallest adn the Alpha Gang laughed when they saw Kari.

"Yea, what can that do?" Zander said, laughing. Zita growled.

"Hey! Don't doubt Kari!" yelled Max.

"Yeah, that Dino!" Screamed the other two. Zita smiled and let the pink cards float around her.

"Hey, what is she doing?" asked Ursula. Zita smiled.

"Oh, only my weakest move card. Go Flower Prickler!" Kari glowed Pink and ran towards Tank. She juped on him and Rose vines grabbed Tank and Kari landed on him, turning him into a card.

"Tank!" Ed said, picking the card.

"Ha, now do you think Kari's weak?" Taunted Zita. The Alpha gang turned to the other three, letting Zita and small Kari to sneak into the building

* * *

_Thanks for reviewing!! I love them and please review more. It might be a while until i update, im going to be busy, but i will. Thanks for readin this Chapter. _


	8. Stars

Zita snuck in. "A heat system...." she muttered. She squeezed in. The silver tube slid her to an end. Kari smashed to the end. "Are you ok?" Kari nodded. Zita used her finger nail and twisted a Dered screw. "Ha, these future slakies aren't event good. Regular ones are better." She hid on a ledge close to the ceiling. She thought the men that were below her looked fimiliar. From where, she didn't know.

A white haired man, a blue haired man, a boy and girl were in the room. Zita ran lightly to hear their conversation. The white haired guy was screaming at the others and the camera.

"How could they be losing! Those brats don't have any move cards! When did they get the stones anyway! And now since those other dinosaurs are scattered across the world again, it like the past but in the future-past!" The blue haired man sighed.

"Dr.Z remeber that box you gave a girl a box of junk." Dr. Z looked up. _Box of junk? _thought Zita, _Of course! Dr. Z gave me a bunch of parts when i found his building!_

"Yes, the one with the blue streaks in her hair, Seth, of course I remeber." Seth scratched his neck.

"Well, that is the same girl there," he pointed to a blank spot on the screen. "Huh?"

"Hey, where did she go," the small boy said. Zita squashed herself to the wall with Kari. Dr. Z shugged his head.

"And?" Seth scratched his head.

"Well, the box had the stones, you pratically gave them to her!" Seth sighed and stomped out of the room. Dr. Z looked at the boy in the cap and the girl and said,

"Rod, Laura, did you finish your homework?" Rod thought for a minute, gulped and ran through the doors. His sister did the same Dr. Z resumed to watch the fight when a female shrill screamed,

"DR. Z! CLEAN THIS MESS UP! NOW!" Dr. Z ran to whomever called. Zita smiled and slid down the wall with Kari.

She glanced around the room, a table was there and she ran to the scattered cards. "Well," she said, "Fast fingers." She swept her hand across the table grabbing every wind, lighning or grass card visible. Then she heard footsteps. Zita stuffed the cards into her pockets and ran for cover. She chose behind the computer. Kari scampered behind her.

The door opened to reveal Rod, apparently done with his homework. Zita squeezed her self against the walls. Rod sighed and watched the moniter. "Where is that girl? Errg, if Max gets her first he is so dead!" Zita looked at the wall and looked at Rod. One eye movment and she would be caught. She glanced around.

_Come on come on, theres gotta be a way out! _she thought. She leaned against the walls, and soon she was falling along with Kari. As she was pummbleting to the ground she said, "At least I got away." She landed and found out that some how, un-explained, she was outside. She shrugged. "Well, at least I'm out, and with the cards!" She ran to the dinosaur fight.

Paris and Ace were not in good shape. Ursula kept making Terry crush Ace and Spiney was made sure that Paris would not get up. Chomp was fighting the dinosuars off. Max, Zoe and Rex were encouringing the dinosuars, but it was too late for Ace. He was turned into a card and back in Rex's hand. Terry immediatly took on Chomp.

"Neck crusher!" yelled Ursula, making Terry turn Chomp into a card.

"Oh, no Chomp!" Zita and Max screamed. The Alpha gang laughed. By now, Zita was with the group. She tossed the move cards to the rest. "Here, there your cards, and now its my turn to step in!" She turned Kari into a card.

"Dino Slash. Compsognathus, Knock 'em down!" Kari became full size, even though she was small. Zoe looked at her.

"Alright, i'll take Spiney, you take Terry, got it?" Zita nodded. Max was scared.

"Are you NUTS?" he screamed. Max went to run to Zita but Rex stopped him.

"She'll be fine." Max stopped, but he didn't believe Rex. The two boys watched the girls.

Zoe started, "Alright Meatle Wing!" Three Tryannadons came out of the sky and attacked Spiney. Spiney fell and turned into a card.

"Spiney...." mumbled Zander. Zita pulled a card from her hip.

"Okay Rose Trap!" She yelled. Vines with bright pink flowers wipped Terry a few times before trapping the dinosaur and pinning hin to the ground. Kari them stomped on Terry and turned it into a card.

"Alright," She said, slapping Zoe's hand. The dinosuars became small and played around. Chomp and Ace ran to them, while the two boys laughed and ran up to the girls, not relizing that they wrapped their arms around them for a backwards hug.

"Way to go!" said Rex, resting his head on Zoe shoulder. Zoe laughed.

"I thought you were gonna die!" Max exclaimed, using his hand to touch her face. Zita giggled softly.

"Oh how cute," Ursula remarked, leaning on Ed. Zander sighed.

"Well, you might have won, but you wont win next time!" They yelled. A plane engine made all of them look up. It was Reese.

"Ah, my love!" said Zander, lovesick. Reese glanced down, but didn't say anything. She let down a ladder, while the four kids climbed on.

"Later," said Zita. Zoe couldn't help so she said,

"Old lady!" Ursula screamed something about not being an old lady, but Zita didn't pay attention.

In Fact, that was the time when all of them relized what the boys did, and how, well, shocking.

* * *

Zita stared at the ceiling. She was in the bed in one of the spare rooms in the Taylor's house, which she would stay untill she could fix that machiene stuck in the park. She just couldn't fall asleep.

Mrs. Taylor wouldn't let her do any work. Zita was used to working and waking up early, so she wasn't tired. She also felt bad that Mrs. Taylor had switched her schedule to go shopping with her. Zita said to wait for a free day, but Mrs. Taylor insisted, saying that she never had a girl to spoil. So Zita finally gave in.

She rolled over. Max's room was next to her, and Rex's was in his old room, the one after that. Zita sighed and got up.

"Well, if i can't sleep.." She wispered, "I can study, that will wipe me out." She walked over to the desk, pulled a piece of paper, and wrote herself problems to solve.

She was on her seventh problem when she heard her door open. _I hope its not Mrs. Taylor..._ she thought. She turned her head slightly and let her breath out.

It was Max.

He walked over to her. "What are you doing?" He asked queitly. Zita shrugged.

"Math?" She answered weakly. He laughed softly and rubbed her shoulder.

"You always work. Rex told me. You never give yourself a break." He said, while rubbing her back. She smiled slightly. She was wearing an old pair of Max's PJs, making both of them, at the time, embarresed. Zita spun in the chair.

"Well, there is so much i have to do and what i need to do. You know i have to get good grades and i have to cook an-" She was cut off by Max lauging and giving her a small kiss on the cheek. Zita blushed slightly, and Max did aswell. _Man, why did I do that, _he thought, _well, too late now. _

Max grabbed her hand and led her to the small window in her room. He put an arm on her shoulder and told her to look at the stars. Zita raised her eyes and looked at the small lights. She sighed slightly and felt calmer. Max was lucky, and he kinda knew that. But then again, he never had to go through what she did. She hasn't looked at the stars since she was living with her aunt and uncle.

Max glances and the small girl. He smiled. "Well, sometimes, you need to just think. Coming from me that sounds crazy but it is true." They looked at each other for a moment and then stared back at the stars. Zita glanced at the boy and stood on her toes and gave him a small kiss.

"Thanks."

* * *

_Uhhhhh, mushy, yeah i know, buuut, well, there is not many max x oc stories soo. yup. The next chapter, all about Rex and Zoe trying to.... wait im giving no spoilers! You'll have to wait! review please!_


	9. At the Great Wall of China

_Errr, hmm, sorry , i approve zoe and rex NOT max and zoe. Sorry, but max is stupid, thats why. But he is not that clueless. But thanks for the review, i will remember to make Max less stupid and Dr. Z more. Cuz the crazy doctor is!_

* * *

Zita and Max had good sleep, but a noise woke Max up. _What is that noise?_ thought Max. He rolled over. 6:00 am. _Uhhhh,_ he moaned inwardly. Then he sat straight up. _What if its Zita? _He opened the door slowly and walked into Zita's room. It was empty, but perfectly made. He walked over to the desk. 100 Almost-impossible-to-solve problem were completed.

_Weird, this is more difficult than Laura and Rod's homework. Hmmm..._ He sleepily walked into the living, rubbing the cheek that Zita's lips touched. _That made my day...or night...uhh...never mind. _He saw Zita in the middle of the couch, reading a book.

"Had a nice sleep, its six in the mornin." Max tripped and flipped over the side of the couch, landing his head on Zita's lap. He sat up while Zita said,

"Yeah! I don't remember the last time i had six hours of sleep!" She didn't look tired, but Max, who loved to sleep, was bewildered.

"You can function with only six hours?" Zita nodded and continued to read the dinosaur book. Max looked at the girl. Zita wasn't fully dressed, she had her top, but Max's pj bottoms, her face was washed, but her hair was a little knotty. Max thought she was beautiful, even if she was a mess.

"Do you know a lot about dinosaurs?" he asked her. She snapped the book shut and set it aside. She grabbed a tea cup that was the table in front of them and drank the liquid inside.

"Well, I know a few, but since there is going to be so many to see, i decided to read. I hope you don't mind." The book was Max's but he didn't care. She sipped more of the tea/something.

"What are you drinking?" he asked. Zita smiled and wrapped her hands around the mug.

"Well, its my own recipe. Its tea and milk. It may sound silly, but it wakes you up, better than coffee. Wanna a sip." She held the cup to Max. Max took the glass and drank a little. It was good and gave him an energy boost.

"Wow this is good! How did you make it?" Zita smiled slyly and jabbed him in the ribs.

"Like I'd tell you. Its secret, you'd blab it away before i can say stop." Max laughed.

"I guess you can say that." Zita pointed to the kitchen.

"There is a pot there, now don't make i mess, I cleaned the kitchen." Max stumbled to the burner and looked around.

"Wow, she really DID clean the kitchen!" It was true, it was sqeaky clean. He found a glass and the tea kettle and pour a glass. Luckly he didn't spill. He drank some.

"Gosh this is really good." He said, sitting next to her. She laughed and kicked up her bare feet.

"Still not giving the recipe," she smiled, poking him in the ribs.

"Aw man. Well, i can help you learn about dinosaurs, cuz now i'm up." The two focused on the book.

* * *

Rex sighed and got up. "Why can't they be quiet." He stumbled out of bed. "Grr, Max where are you? Your never up before eight unless its school and its Sunday!" Sunday also meant that Dr. Taylor was at the lab, and Mrs. Taylor would be at the supermarket before taking Zita to shop.

He got to the living room and saw the two washing dishes. He tilted his head so they couldn't see him. _Max never washes the dishes. So why is he now? _He noticed that Max looked at Zita so many times, and not just the your- a - good - friend look, but the she-is-so-hot look.

Suddenly Max threw a few soap bubbles at Zita. Zita fake gasped and threw some at him. They both laughed and kept scooping up bubbles and smashing them on the other person, but being careful not to make a mess. Then something surprised Rex.

As the two threw bubbles, they slowly got closer together. Soon, they were kissing. Rex quietly gasped an kept watching. Zita rested her hands on Max's shoulders, and his hand rested on her hips. Rex turned and ran into his room and shut the door. He turned around and leaned on the wall.

_Oh my goodness? Did i really see what i just saw? How could Max already be kissing her, he has only known her for a day! And i can't even do that to Zoe, and I basically known her for my whole life! Geeze, I'll pretend like i never saw just that, I really__really __really __really __really like her and, uhh. Max gets his dream and I can't even...never mind.  
_

He changed and walked into the room again. Max and Zita were playing with Chomp, Kari and Ace.

"Oh hey Rex! Had a good night sleep?" asked Zita. Rex nodded.

"So when are you going shopping?" he asked. Zita shrugged.

"Oh, somewhere around 5, after dinner. So the whole afternoon is mine!" she said, laying down on the ground. Chomp must have been hungry so he bit her.

"CHOMP!" screamed Max. He immediately whipped him off Zita, making the other two laugh.

"Oh, thats okay I-huh?" They all looked at their Dinoholders. A red light was blinking.

"A dinosaur."

* * *

Zoe woke up to the beeping. "My alarm?" she said sleepily. She sat up and rubbed her eyes. Paris stirred and jumped up. "I dinosaur!" She quickly got changed and ran out the door. "Oh, i didn't put my hair up. I'll ask Zita to." She ran to the D lab.

When she got there, Max, Rex, Zita and Reese were huddled to a computer. Zita turned her head around. "Zoe, you look nice with your hair down." Max looked up nodded and went back down to the computer screen. Rex turned around.

When he saw her, well, lets say he had a nervous attack. She looked beautiful, but he couldn't say that, like the time he did when they were ninjas. He quickly turned around, but glanced at her every three seconds.

"Hey, Zita, can you put my hair up. I didn't have time." Zita nodded and walked over to her.

"Sure, wait...done." Zoe blinked.

"Done?" She asked. Zita nodded.

"Yup, and made a new personal record, yahoo!" Max motioned for the others to get to the platform.

"Hurry, we have a dinosaur to catch, in China!" The others scurried onto the platform with the dinosaurs.

"Wait, don't you want a lasso?" asked Dr. Taylor. Zita grabbed it uncertainly.

"Umm, sure." They disappeared.

"Yes, someone took my lasso, now if i could get my own blah blah blah" Reese ignored him, as always.

* * *

"Grandpa! There is a dinosaur in China!" said Rod. Dr. Z was sprawled onto the floor."Err, grandpa?" Dr. Z looked up.

"Yes, back pain but Alpha gang, get that dinosaur!" Ursula, Ed and Zander grabbed the Alpha scanners. Rod stopped them.

"Wait! Grandpa, why don't you ask these guys to give you a massage, while me and Laura go get the dinosaur." Dr. Z looked up while the Alpha Gang turned blue.

"Did you finish your homework?" Rod nodded. Dr. Z nodded.

"Okay, ALPHA GANG! Put me on my bed." Ursula dropped.

"NOW!"

"Yes sir." The replied.

Rod turned around and ran to his sister. "Laura, c'mon! We have a dinosaur to catch." LAura nodded and ran to her older brother. THey raced into the Alpha Scooters. "I'm gonna earn some bonus points from that girl." he said, while Laura sighed.

* * *

"Hey its a -a" Zita studdered. "How do you pronounce it?"

"A caraorthadontasaurus," Max said. They were at the top of the great wall in one of the castle like towers.

"Hey, isn't that the same dinosaur the we battled here?" Zoe asked.

"Yea," Rex replied, "Great memory."

Zoe blushed. Two scooters caught her eye.

"So this should be easy- i think"Zita tapped her chin.

"Hey, its Laura and Rod."

The two kids landed on the field below them. "Hey!" said Rod. "Who's your new friend?"

"Zita!" Zita replied. "C'mon, we have to beat them to the dinosaur." The two boys ran two opposite directions. Rex down the stairs and Max further down the wall. The girls were going to take off when the dinosaur used a fire attack and destroyed the wall.

"Ahhh!" They screamed.

"Oh, no!" said Laura.

"Zoe, Zita!"

Zita reached in her pocked, grabbed Dr. Taylor's lasso and stuck it something above the rubble. Zita tried to grab Zoe and the dinosaurs, but failed. "NO, Zoe!" She swung by the lasso with one hand. "Well, you would think in spy school they would teach you how to get out of these predicaments." She grabbed both hands.

"Are you alright?" came Max's voice through the Dinoholder. "I'm fine, but I cant see Zoe, she is somewhere at the bottom!" Rex's eyes opened huge.

"What do you mean?" Rex's voice said desperately. Zita sighed.

"Ummm, how do I break it to ya, okay, long story short, Zoe at the bottom and i am hanging by a tread, literally." Rod turned the hovering scooter and raced to the top.

"Hey, what are you doing?" asked Max. Laura shrugged.

"I'll keep the dinosaur busy, come on out terry!" Rod peered over the whole. Zita looked up.

"Rod?" He lifted her out of the hole. "Thanks." She said as she dusted her pants off, "But Kari, Paris and Zoe are still at the bottom!" Zita raced to the edge, jumped off and ran to the pile of stones where Rex was despratly pulling stone and screaming question into his dinoholder.

"Rex, you get Zoe and the others out of there. I'll get Kari." Zita turned Kari into a card and made the card come into her hand. She tossed it on the ground and Kari went to her full size, which is small. "Help Rex." Kari ran over the the blond.

Rex kept screaming into the dinoholder. "Zoe can you hear me? Say Something if your ok!"

"I'm fine...i think."

"You think?" Rex moved away more rubble.

"Well, I'm stuck, but Paris isn't, hey Paris can you- ah thank you." Rex looked into the Dinoholder.

"Are you ok?"

"Yes, just moving away the rocks. Oh, no Aiiieeeee! More rocks! Ooff, great now i cant move."

At that point, Chomp was at his full size, trying to make sure that Terry, Rod and Laura did not get the card. Rex looked at Ace and Kari, who was moving the rocks. "Okay, same here."

Rod and Laura looked at the dinosaur. "Lets use a-uh oh." Another fireball was thrown at Terry. This time Terry didn't dodge and hit him.

"Wow," said Zita, "That move defeated Terry." She turned to Rod and Laura. "Nice meeting you, but you might want to get your card."

She was right, Terry's card got picked up by the wind and was drifting away.

"Right, see ya Zita! By you guys!" The siblings hopped onto their scooters and rode away. "We'll be back!" Rod called. Laura sighed.

"Hmm, nice kids." remarked Zita. Max wrapped his arm around her.

"Yea, but there is no way Rod is stealing you away from me." Zita leaned on him.

"Yeah, like I'd leave. But, back to the fight."

"Oh, yea." Max pick a move card. "Lightning Strike!" Lighting appeared in the sky and Chomp hit the Carthaoradontasaurus. The dinosaur turned into a card.

"Whoo hoo! Way to go Chomp! Oh, here Kari." cheered Zita, turning Kari into her small form and running to the fallen cards."I got them!"

"Yes," Max said, "Hey Rex, hows it going with Zoe?" The two could see a small opening. Zita leaned on Max's shoulder.

"You know, i think they need to be alone for a bit. But look at the sunset." The sky was a warm color mixture of orange, pink and yellow. Max kissed Zita on the cheek. Too bad for Rod who saw it. Rod turned red, turned and left.

"Rod, cool down, i told you so." Laura said.

Rex finally saw Zoe. Not in perfect condition, but still okay. "Here, grab my hand." Zoe took it and and lifted herself out. Zita leaned over to Max and said,

"Betcha six buck that Rex and Zoe will kiss." Max winked.

"You're on."

"Thanks Rex, i- i don't know what would of happened, thank you." Rex smiled. Zoe looked up at him. Her purple eyes were reflecting the last lights of the day. Rex's face was relaxed, not serious. He slowly leaned over and she tiptoed. Their lips touched.

"Ha, won this one," Zita wispered. Max pouted.

"There goes six bucks. Anyway, they look happy." It was true. Zoe felt like squealing inside. Rex was, well, the way a guy would feel after he finally was kissed by their whole life crush.

"Man, wanna count how many seconds they hold it," asked Max. Zita playfully smacked him.

"As if." Well, he did count it in the end, which was ten.

Ten full seconds of the best thing thats happened for Rex and Zoe.

Ever.

* * *

_Well, i think that good. I didn't want you readers too wait that long, i hate waiting. Anyway please review and review. I really run on them, they mean so much to me!_


	10. Boys, Clean UP!

8:00 pm.

Max and Rex were playing cards when they heard a crash. Zita was in the doorway, looking tired. She was holding four bags in each hand.

"Max," she groaned, "You're mom made me shop till i literally dropped."

Max rushed over and took all eight bags. "Is this it?" Zita shook her head and pointed to the Taylor's car. The trunk was stuffed, and the top of the car was packed as well.

"Wow." That was Rex. Zita bent over and rested.

"Your mom must of really wanted a girl. She dragged me into, like, 100 stores and even when i told her i didn't need anymore clothes, she took me to another store. And then another. I never like shopping, and I don't like it more now." Zita hauled herself up and made a mad dash to the car. And to her room, back to the car, to her room...16 times. With the help of Dr. Taylor, Max, Rex, Aki and Chomp and Ace.

"Ahh! How come I don't get this much in gameing systems?" asked Max. Zita ran up a set of stairs two at a time.

"I told you there was a lot. I won't be able to wear all this in this year. I'm giving some of these to Zoe." She ran up the stairs, dropped her bags and flopped on her bed. Max reached the doorway and leaned on it. He dropped his bags and sat next to Zita. She smiled and rubbed her hands.

"Geeze, maybe they SHOULD make shopping an Olympic sport." Max laughed and pulled Zita up. Zita crossed her legs and rested her head on Max's shoulder.

"Hm, maybe. But anyway, are you going to put these things away?" Zita nodded.

"In a bit." Max pulled a strand of her blue hair back. Rex was watching from the doorway. Zita noticed him.

"Rex, wanna come in?" Re shrugged and kicked an invisible stone. Zita laughed.

"You just wish that Zoe lived with ya." The two laughed as Rex turned beet red.

* * *

_The next day_

Zita got up really early, as usual. This time, Max didn't get up early. By the time he was up, Rex was already eating breakfast and Zita was scrubbing dishes. "Mornin." Max walked over to her and hugged her.

"Morning to you too. Umm, is there breakfast?" Zita used her toe to point to the cabinet.

"Yup, ceral. That's all. Oh, you boys have to help me with some of the chores Mrs. Taylor left for me. And Zoe gonna help." The two boys looked at each other.

Rex quickly said, "Uhh, we gotta go to -" Zita cut him off.

"Nope, not getting out of it. Zoe going to be watching, and she told me all the tricks that you did. And besides, only a half hour and then we're done." A door bell rung. "That must be Zoe." Rex immediately got up and raced to the door.

Rex got to the door and let Zoe in. Zoe waved. "Hi." Rex laughed and kissed her cheek.

Zoe blushed while Zita said, "Chomp, Chomp CHOMP! Nononono! NO! Don't put that there! Max watch" A loud crash was heard. "Out. Zoe help on the clean the house routine!" Zoe ran to Zita.

"Max tripped over a banana peel," she said, as she lifted Chomp up. Max went hysterical when Chomp bit her noes. Ace was dragging one of Rex's shirts.

"Ahh! Ace! Why did you do that! Zoe's here! She's a girl!" He quickly disappeared, scooping up Ace. Zita frowned and put a hand on her hip.

"What am I? Chopped liver?" Max laughed.

"As if, to me, your everything." Zita giggled shyly as Max wrapped his arms around her. Zoe smiled.

"Wow, I have never heard you so sincere since.. um... never." The girls laughed. Rex scrambled in and tripped over sleeping Kari and knocked over Zoe.

"Yow." Rex blushed and started to ramble on and on about if Zoe was okay and that he was so very very very very very very sorry. Max and Zita sweat-dropped and than started to laugh. Zita looked at Zoe.

"Well.." Zoe nodded and cupped her hands.

"Alright! So Dr. and Mrs. Taylor are gone, so that means clean up time! Max, clean your room and whats trash is TRASH! Rex, get the vaccum, Zita, Do what you can and I'll do whatever I can." The four started racing around the house. Everyonce in a while, you would hear Zoe say something to the dinosaurs, or Max's complaining, or Rex moaning, and Zita keep telling the boys to speed up.

After an hour of treaterous work (to the boys) they were done. Every one fell onto the couch in the living room. "Uh, the house is clean." said Zita.

Max rubbed his elbows. "You did like half of the chores. And your not tired."

Zita shrugged, she was used to doing more chores. "I guess not." She looked at Zoe and Rex, who were having a conversation, both smiling and slightly blushing. "Say, dont you have an Element Booster for your dinosaurs?" Max leaned over.

"Yea, Dr. Z made them. Mabey Reese can make you one too."

Zita thought for a moment, "Cool, I would love that I-" A beep inturupted them. All four looked at there Dino Holders.

"A dinosuar," said Rex.

"In New York City!" exclaimed Zoe. Zita leaped into the air.

"Alright! I love NYC!"

* * *

Rod leaned over his homework. He wasn't paying attention, as usual. Laura tapped his arm, "You better pay attention, or Helga will get mad." Rod looked at his sister and sighed.

"I can't pay attention." Laura spun in her chair.

"Why, because Max has Zita now as a girlfriend." Rod clenched his fist.

"Errrggg, why did you have to remind me!" he said. Laura fiddled with her fingers.

"Zita likes Max. And Max likes Zita. They live together. You can't really changes their feelings for each other Rod." Rod looked at a wall.

"I can try," he mumbled. Laura heard him.

"Rod, if you try to break them up, do you know what will happen if Zita found out. She'll hate you. That's what. Maybe you should talk to Seth. He has some girl close to him. Why do you think he was gone all the time in 2126." Rod scratched his head.

"Yea, I wondered why. I suppose and hey! A dinosaur!" The sibling looked at each other and raced down to their grandfather. Dr. Z was in the main laboratory, along with the Alpha Gang. Ursula was giving Zander and Ed the 'I am not an old lady' speech again. Rod tapped the shoulder of Dr.Z.

"Grandpa, can we go get it." Dr. Z shook his head.

"No Rod, your not done with your homework, and besides, there is a new missile I want to test, so Alpha Gang, hop to it!" Ursula and the men sighed and dragged themselves out of the room, grabbing the Alpha Scanners along the way.

"Why do we have to try out the missile," asked Ed.

* * *

_Errg, this chapter is so long. Well, wait untill next time for an update. And Review review review!_


	11. NYC

Zita kicked her boyfriend in the butt. "Max, you have GOT to be kidding me!" Max rubbed his behind as Zita pointed to his closet. Everything in his room was stuffed in that cubby and tumbled out of his closet.

"C'mon, we have a dinosaur to find." Zita sighed.

"I thought you said you were done!" She huffed. "Fine, but do you have ANY idea what you owe me?" Zoe and Rex looked at each other and ran to the D-Lab.

"They'll figure out." said Rex as the noise lessened. Zoe sighed.

"I hope." Rex stopped and pecked her cheek.

"Don't worry. Max will learn not to mess with that girl, and I bet with her head over heels in liking him, he'll make it out alive." Zoe fiddles with her fingers. Paris rubbed her legs.

"Okay, its just- Max sometimes doesn't know..." she left the sentence unfinished. Rex wrapped his arms around her.

"Please Zoe, he'll make it be alright." He leaned his head near her ear. She shivered as she felt his breath."Just know," he whispered, "That I loved you from the first time I saw you." Zoe gasped quietly. Rex swiftly kissed her lips gently, before grabbing her hand and pulling her hand to the D-Lab.

Zita crossed her arms and stomped to the D-Lab. Max ran and caught up to her.

"Please Zita, stop." Zita crossly looked at the floor. She saw the pain in his face and felt a twinge in her heart. She kept looking at the floor. Max ran in front of her.

"Please, Zita. I didn't mean to hurt your feelings. Honest." He grabbed her shoulder and whipped her head up. Zita never saw so much determination in his eyes, or fear. Zita stonily looked into those purple eyes.

"Zita. I'm being serious. I didn't mean to get you angry. If I knew, I would of whipped my sorry butt and cleaned harder than I would in my life. Zita... please forgive me." Zita kept staring into those eyes. Max shook her. "Please!"

Max forgot about Rex and Zoe. He forgot about the dinosaur. He forgot about everything. Max couldn't lose her. He just can't.

Zita stood there. Max's hands were on her shoulder gripping them. His eyes became watery. Chomp and Kari looked at each other. Kari shoved Zita. She didn't move.

"Please..." he whispered. One tear rolled down his face. Zita started to slowly crumbled. Max's tears fell faster.

"Zita." He pressed his lips against hers. His arms traveled down to her waist. He could feel her tensing up, and slowly calming down. Zita closed her eyes slowly, but right before they fully closed, one of Max's tears went into her eye.

That was it. She fully broke down.

Zita wrapped her arms around Max's neck and pulled him closer. Max heart raced. She forgave him. The two stood there until they finally had to break for air. Max looked down, to see she was crying.

"M-Max, I-I'm sorry." Zita rested her head on his chest. She sobbed. Those eyes, reminded her of her father. The father who abandoned her. Didn't care for her. Left her, like she was nothing. The same father who wanted whatever he trade her even if he only got a buck.

This boy was different.

Max stroked her hair. He picked her up, and walked to the D-Lab. He assumed Rex and Zoe left for the dinosaur. He couldn't blame them. As he walked to the platform, he could see the question mark above his father and Reese's head. Zita stood shakily. Max put his hand on her shoulders and sent both of them to New York.

* * *

The Alpha Gang screamed as the missile launched. Dr Z's face appeared.

"Please Dr. Z! I don't wanna die!" Ursula sobbed.

"Okay, now, don't worry. I wont kill you. YOU BETTER GET THAT DINOSAUR OR I'M GONNA HAVE HELGA TO WHIP YOUR BUTTS AND EAT CEMENT SOUP! Under stand."

"Yes Dr. Z," said Zander.

"Now, there is a parachute... programed to go off after you land!" He disappeared.

"WHAT!" asked Ursula. Ed smiled.

"Well, at least it didn't self-destruct." Soon the missile exploded on top of the Statue of Liberty.

"Thanks Ed!" screamed Ursula and Zander.

* * *

"Do you see a dinosaur?" Zoe asked. Rex looked around. A bunch of people screamed and ran toward the kids way.

"I guess that way," Rex pointed. The two raced to the Statue of Liberty. A roar made the two look around. A speedy dinosaur kept hitting the statue of Liberty. One hit made a dent in the dress.

"Ah! A Utahraptor!" Rex said.

"Wait, a Utahraptor, wouldn't that be funny if it was in Utah?" said a feminine voice. Rex and Zoe turned around.

Zita and Max were standing there. Rex gaped.

"Zita? Max?" Zita smiled.

"Yes, I didn't kill him. Now, lets get that Dinosaur!"

"That Utahraptor is ours, thank you very much!" Zoe ears perked up.

"Hey, its the Old lady!"

Zita smirked. "Oh yea, the oldest lady in history. No wonder she likes dinosaurs, because they are her biological bros." Max high fived her while Ursula went crazy.

"I am not an old lady, i am young and barley in my teens and -"

"Blah blah blah." The boys finished. Zita walked over.

"They're getting good at their comebacks." Ursula swiped a red card.

"Come on out Terry!" Terry grew to its full size.

Max was about to swipe his card when Zita stopped him.

"Oh, nuh uh. Come on out compsognathus!" Kari reached full size. Zoe swiped her card and stopped her boyfriend from getting Ace out.

"Uh uh. Spring up Paraserelaphus!" Paris grew.

Zita and Zoe nodded. "First Terry." Paris ran into the dinosaur with Kari. The Utahraptor ran into Terry as well.

"Errr! That's no fair. Three dinosaurs against my one! How is that fair." Ursula chewed on her Alpha scanner. "Terry, go show them that you rule!" Ursula pointed to the Utahraptor. Zoe grabbed a move card.

"Okay, Metal Wing!" Three Terannodons flew into the air each taking a turn hitting Terry's gut. Kari headed towards the tyrannosaurus.

"Lets see what I have." Zita glanced at her move card."Rose Pedal Storm!" Kari starting having rose pedals swarm around her. The Funnel surrounded Terry and finished him. Max raced to the card, but Ursula got it first..

"C'mon out Spiney!"

"You two Tank!" The two other The two boys looked at each other.

"Go Triceratops, Roar!"

"Go Carnatorus, blow them away!" The area turned into a battlefield.

"Tail Smash!" Zander said.

"Cyclone!" Rex said.

"Dino Swing!" Ed said.

"Lightning Strike!"

The kids and Alpha gang yelled move cards. The Utahraptor looked from side to side. Zoe looked at him.

"We are trying to help you! Help us!" The dinosaur looked at her and then walked to Tank.

"Look he is on our side now!" laughed Ursula. The Utahraptor hit Tank.

"Or not." Zander finished. The Utahraptor knocked out Tank.

Chomp and Ace finished off Spiney.

"Zander! Ed! Get them cards!" Ursula screamed. Ed tapped her shoulder.

"Um, Ursula, the cards are on the torch of that green lady." Zander nodded.

"Yea, how are we going to get that?" The trio went after their cards.

Zita smiled. "Well, that's over." The Utahraptor glanced at the four dinosaurs.

"Oh boy." said Max. Zoe and Rex looked at each other.

The Utahraptor raced into Paris.

"Ah no!" screamed Rex.

"Go help her Ace!" The carnatorus hit the speedy dinosaur. The Utahraptor struggled.

"Use a move card, HURRY!" screamed Zita. Both of the boys clicked a button.

"Oh no, no more!" Rex exclaimed. Zita looked at Zoe, who shook her head.

"Max?" she squeaked. He shook his head.

"Um, okay Kari, Rose prickler!" As Kari attacked the Utahraptor and it turned into a card.

"All right!" Zita grabbed the two cards. Max patted her shoulders.

"Way to go. I'm sorry for, um..." Zita frowned.

"That's okay. But you have gotta clean up that mess." Max smiled.

"Anything." Zoe leaned onto Rex as the dinosaurs turned small.

"Aww, too cute." Zita looked up.

"I can't believe i am seeing the Statue of Liberty. It really is huge." Rex looked up.

"Yea." Zoe smiled.

"How bout going up?"

* * *

"Alright, I cleaned up." Aki walked into Max's room. Zita was on a freshly made bed, Rex was leaning against a wall, and Zoe was on the ground next to him.

"Wow, its as clean as Rex and Zita's room. How did you clean it so well." Max winked.

"With some motivation." Aki left. Right as the door was shut, the four cracked up. Zoe smiled.

"Well, at least Zita isn't angry." Zita giggled.

"I was out of control." She flopped on Max's bed. She turned and grabbed Chomp, tickling him. Max laughed and Picked up Kari, who was fast asleep.

Rex slid onto the floor. "Can you believe how many stairs were in that statue?" Max and Zita laughed.

"That's because you carried Zoe half the way." Zoe tackled him.

"Yea, and I didn't need it." The two playfully wresled with each other. Zita laughed.

"You two are too funny." Zita slid of the bed. "Well, that's a busy day. I'm hittin the hay." Right before she completely exited, she looked at Max with one of her eyes."No sneaking into my room. Got it?" She left, leaving two stunned and one beet red.

* * *

_Well, thats done. There is going to be more, well, i'll let you guys decide. In your reveiws put characters. Like, d team, alpha gang, rod and laura or seth. Well, please review._


	12. Hawaii here we come!

Max groaned as he opened his eyes. Heat. Humidity. Heat. He tossed again. And again. He rolled over and...

CLUNK!

Max fell off his bed. "Ow." Zita opened the door.

"Hey, sleepy," she said quietly as she walked over and sat next to him. Max struggled to sit up. Zita giggled and kissed him on the cheek. Max felt a warm touch on his cheek that made him shiver inside. Max moaned, it felt so right.

"What time is it?" Zita smiled and ran her fingers through his brown hair with her lips centimeters from his skin.

"Ten." Max sighed and closed his eyes. Zita rested her head on his shoulder. She leaned near his ear.

"I've got pancakes." Max snapped his head up.

"Did you say pancakes?" Zita smiled slyly.

"Yup, and Rex devoured three along with Chomp, Ace and Kari, isn't that right Rex?" Rex gave a muffled yes. He had never ate so much in his life. He wondered how Zita made pancakes so good. In three seconds, Max had one of those pancakes in his mouth. Zita smiled, shook her head and rolled her eyes. She sat on the living room couch and grabbed Chomp. Kari was sleeping on a pillow and Ace was running after a fish toy.

Rex sighed and smiled slightly as he saw Max and Zita take quick glances at each other. If they looked at the same time, both would turn pink and look away for about five seconds before repeating the process. Rex always thought the two would be perfect for each other, even in the future. Those two just clicked.

The Taylor's doorbell rung. Max looked up. "I bet that is Zoe, wanna get it?" Rex eagerly nodded and raced to the door.

Right before he disappeared her heard Zita say to Max,"You've got syrup all over you face mister? Want me to clean it off?" Rex wasn't sure if she was implying something, but either way, he left them.

He grabbed the doorknob and turned to reveal Zoe and Paris. The small dinosaur raced into the house, but Zoe stepped aside so that Rex could close the door. "Hey," he said. He slipped an arm around her waist. Zoe giggled and wrapped her arms around his neck.

"Hey to you." Rex smiled and leaned in. Zoe used her hands to guide his face to her lips. As soon as their lips touched, Rex pulled Zoe's body closer to him. Her mouth opened slightly. Rex's eyes widened but closed again, using his other hand and placing it on her back. They stood there until the had to part for air but their arms were still wrapped around each other. Zoe's eyes sparkled.

"Well, that was some hello." Rex gave a small laugh before kissing her gently on her nose and leading her into the living room. Zita sat on laying down Max, who was complaining about wanting more sugar.

"Nope, no more." Max whined.

"Why?" Zita spanked his bottom before saying,

"Cuz you have health to worry about, that's why." Zoe laughed and squeezed Rex's hand. He looked at her, then at the other two.

"Oh, hey Zoe." Zita stood up and Max smiled and stood up. He was about to run over to the kitchen when Zita grabbed his arm.

"Nope, if ya want, I can hang you upside down. I learned that in spy school, real easy." It was true, the hanging upside down part, the easy part, not so much. Max sighed and flopped over in the heat.

"I feel like a withering lettuce piece." Zita laughed and rested her head on his stomach.

"Well, you could eat an ice cube." Rex shrugged.

"Or we can go to the swimming pool." Zoe sighed.

"What I would do to go to the beach." Zita sat up.

"Why are we complaining, I mean there could be a worse condition."

* * *

"Why did Dr. Z take apart the air conditioning again?" Ursula moaned. She laid in the shade of an umbrella while Zander and Ed fanned her.

"Because he needed another missile, that's why." A huge explosion was heard there. Zander slouched.

"Our fearless leader, exploding the base... again."

* * *

Seth sat on a chair looking at a photo of a woman. She had long wavy purple hair. Her eyes were a vibrant green and she had pale skin. He traced one of his fingers around the outline of her face. He has done this many times.

That was his girl friend in the future. Of course, he never told anyone. He was in deep love. Not the movie ga ga stuff, but this was really real. He sighed. He smiled slightly, a rare occurrence. He stopped wanting to create a mutant dinosaur species, but he didn't want to stop working as a technologist.

A door click made Seth drop he picture and it slid to the door. "Whoops, who is it?" Rod stepped in.

"Hey Seth, is this your picture?" He bent over and picked it up.

"No don-" Rod looked at it.

"Hey, I know this girl. She my art teacher. Are you dating her?" Seth turned red and ducked his head under his collar.

"Maybe," he squeaked. Rod gave him back the picture.

"You must be lucky, its not everyday that she accepts a guy. I already saw 16 men try." Seth sighed as the color drained out of cheeks. He looked at Rod, who was lost in thought.

"Is there something you want to ask me?" Rod snapped out of his trance.

"Wha-? No, I mean yes, well..." He trailed off. He would normally talk to his father, but since he was gone, and his grandfather would NEVER understand... Rod sighed. "Do you have any girl advice?"

Seth smiled and patted Rod's back. "Sure, whats your problem?"

* * *

The D team was playing Soccer in the Taylor's backyard. Girls vs. Boys. And sadly, the boys were losing.

Zita grinned as she stole the ball from her future neighbor. "C'mon Rex, you used to kick my butt." Zita swung her leg and the ball went soaring into the two cones they were using as a goal. She sat on the ball. Zoe flopped on the grass and the two boys collapsed on the spot.

"Not." Rex replied. Zita rolled around.

"Its the heat right?" Max crawled over to her and rested his head in the grass. Zita used one of her cool hands to wipe Max's brow.

"Yea." Rex rolled onto his back so that he could grab Zoe's hand.

"Who's idea was it to play soccer?" Both of the girls pointed to Max, who sheepishly looked down.

Zita sighed. "Well, we can- wha?" The four looked at their dino holders.

"A dinosaur!" exclaimed Max. Zoe leaped up.

"Its in HAWAII!" Zoe and Zita clasped hands.

"We're goin to the beach, we're goin to the beach." The boys smiled as the two girls ran inside to get their swim suits.

* * *

The four transported to the beach.

"So where the dinosaur?" asked Zita. Chomp ran into the bushes behind them.

"Chomp! Ah! Come back!" Max ran after his dinosaurs.

"Max wait up!" Rex called after him. The others scampered after the boy who was chasing a pet.

When they all go to the clearing, Chomp was playing with a Styracosaurus.

"Nice to see ya again." Max said. Zoe smiled.

"Well, I guess we can head to the beach now." Zita leaned over.

"What makes you say that? I mean, the Alpha Doops could be near." Zoe shrugged.

"This has happened before. It will be fine, unless you say ol-" Rex muffled Zoe.

* * *

"huh?" Ursula looked around. "Good no one called me an old lady."

* * *

"Okay... um, lets go!" Zita said. The dinosaurs ran into the water, well, except Ace. Zita bent over, "Whats the matter."

Zoe gently touched her arm, "He is afraid of water, lets get into our swim suits on." The two raced to the nearest bathroom.

"Well, lets find that old surfboard for Styracosaurus." Max looked at the shore. The two boys went hunting.

Zoe came onto the beach. "Zita, don't be shy, you look amazing." Zita pulled on one of her blue strands.

"Yea, but I'm not used to wearing bikinis, I like covering my self." Zoe smiled and shook her head.

"Well, it was smart for Mrs' Taylor to buy that. Max is gonna flip." Zita giggled and walked to the egde of the water. Zoe sat down.

"Thanks for letting me borrow one of your bikinis Zita." Zita smiled.

"No biggie, in fact you can have it, Mrs. Taylor bought me six... I think. Kari!" The small dinosaur raced to its owner and knocked her over."Ha ha! Kari!"

Max and Rex ran up to the girls. "Are you goin in the water?" asked Rex. The two nodded. Max and Rex ripped off their sweaters and shirts. Zoe and Zita blushed and looked away.

"Rex has more muscles than last time," Zoe giggled uncontrollably. Zita smiled and buried her burning face in her knees. Max and Rex didn't seem to notice. However, the did notice how hot their girl friends looked. Max dropped to the ground and Rex just stood there. He would have fallen over, but he was too mature for that.

Zoe was wearing a green bikini, like usual, only it was lime green and had thinner straps. There were gold hoops attaching the back straps and arm straps and on her hips as well. (I used too many straps)

Zita was wearing white, which was a smart desecion, for it showed her tan pretty well. It looked more like cloth, threads wrapped around her top. Silver flowers were sprinkled on the right side of her body.

As the girls stood up, the boys just stood there staring. Zita waved a hand in Max's face. "Hellooooo?" Nothing.

"Rex?" Zoe tugged on one of his blond locks. Still nothing.

Zita sighed and said, "I got hamburgers."

Max snapped out of his trance and said, "You have what gorgeous?" Zita playfully smacked his chest as the boy slowly caught up. Then he asked, "Did I just call you gorgeous out loud?" Zoe sighed and nodded.

"Oh." He turned fire red and stared at the sand. Zoe smiled.

"Too bad Rex is gonna miss out."

"Miss out what?" Rex had got his way out of his trance. Zoe tugged Zita's arm. The two ran straight towards the horizon.

"Hey, where are you guys going?" The girls stropped and turned around.

"To the water, duh!" They raced into the ocean and dunked their bodies in. The boys ran into the water.

* * *

"Alpha Gang!"

"Yes Dr. Z!" Dr. Z pointed to the huge screen.

"Get that dinosaur!" Ursula looked at the blinking light.

"Oooh! Its at the beach!" Ed jumped into the air.

"Lets go!" But before they could grab their Alpha Scanners, two small sets of hands grabbed two.

"Grandpa, can we go?" Laura asked. Terry ran up and nudged her leg. "That's a good dinosaur." She gave him a treat. (I think its a him)

Rod tossed the Alpha Scanner in his hand. Up and down and up and down. "Yea, we will have a better chance of getting that dinosaur then these goofs." Ursula put her hands on her hips.

"Hey!" Dr. Z stroked his beard.

"Yes yes, okay. And Alpha gang,I want this pile of rubble a building in one hour, now GO!" The three sighed and went hunchbacked to the area of dirt.

"This will never work." drowned Zander. Ed smiled.

"Well, at least there's still big pieces to use." At that moment, the big rocks rubbled into dust.

"THANKS ED!"

* * *

Rod and Laura rode in one of the smaller Alpha jets with Terry and Spiney. Laura nervously squirmed around.

"Are you sure grandpa won't be angry if we actually sneak onto the beach and play instead of getting that dinosaur, and you're gonna see MAX'S girlfriend." She enphisized the Max, making sure that Rod didn't try anything funny. Rod face stayed normal as he tuned the ship.

"Yea, the Alpha Gang did that a gazillion times and they're not dead yet."

"Not the stealing girlfriend part," she grumbled "Hows that supposed to help?" Rod shrugged.

"I dunno." Laura sighed.

"This plan is just as smart as one of Ed's."

* * *

_Well well well, Seth gotta girlfriend Seth got a girl friend_! _Anyway, I wanted to have the battle in this chapter, but it was getting to long, my bad. SO, review review, and I'll see what i can rig up. And Max is gonna have some competition! _


	13. Surfing

_Yes, there are repeats because i needed to get a feel on how to write these fights. There not to easy. Also, some of the crossover characters you put in, i don't even know about. I'm not the movie person. But i will try to put in ones that i know of. And Amy, she is nice, but for the plot in this story wont work. But thanks for the suggestions. Lucarimew, mind if I use the idea, cuz i did. Also, how did the "Squeeze" go? Pretty Kitty, ur da best! And all you reviewers too! I mean it! No joke! The best! 8D (New smiley) Now back to the story! Sorry for not updating, i had a writers block, thanks to you guys, i have a good chappie!  
_

* * *

"Hey, Zita!" Rex called. Rex and Zita were on the beach, Max was getting out of the ocean, and Zoe was somewhere. Zita turned around.

"What!" Behind her, Zoe dunked a whole bucket of water on her head. Zita gasped and whipped around."Hey! Wha-" she turned her head from Rex to Zoe, who were laughing hysterically. "That's no fair! Errg." Zita was sopping wet. Max noticed and grabbed a bucket of water and raced up to Rex.

"Hey Rex." Just as Rex turned around, Max dumped h2o on him, making his upper body drenched.

"Thank god im still in my swim suit." Zita grumbled. Zoe still laughed, for the boys were scooping water and dumping them on each other. Zita whipped around, "Don't think your getting out!" And pushed Zoe into the water. (Don't ask about the buckets)

"What! But i thought... oh, oops." Zoe got up and chased Zita.

"Max, shoulders!" Max looked at her and got hold of the situation, turned around and placed Zita on his shoulders when she leaped up. As she landed, she dumped another bucket of water on the other couple. Rex and Zoe gasped and did the same as the others. Soon, they were all in the ocean and finally had to call it a draw for they were all getting sunburned. The boys that is.

"Ow ow ow ow ow!" shrieked Max. Zita shook her head as she placed sunsreen on his back.

"SPF 30, always works." Zoe rubbed Rex's shoulders in the shade.

"At least we didn't have to wear SPF 100 like the Alpha Gang."

"Correction, SPF 150!" Laura suddenly said, causing the D team to scream. Rod walked into view.

"Hey, its just us." Zoe sighed.

"I thought you were the old lady for a minute."

* * *

"THAT LITTLE DEVIL CALLED ME AN OLD LADY! HOW DARE SHE!" screamed Ursula, shaking Beta Point.

* * *

The afternoon with the Z siblings wasn't so bad. There were a few occasions where Max would Over-protect/brag about Zita, and that would send Rod into jealousy flames. Laura would then pull him out or sigh, with Zoe, Rex and Zita.

"How long do you think those boys will be at it?" asked Zita. Laura shrugged.

"Eleven more seconds." Rex sat in the sand, while petting the Styracosaurus's leg and Paris. Zoe was resting on Rex's stomach holding Kari, and Laura was building a huge pile of sand with Ace. It was about the same height as her.

Zoe shifted herself as she asked Laura, "Whats with the pile of sand?" Laura dusted some of the grans of her purple one piece swim suit. It had the Alpha gang logo. She petted Ace's head.

"A huge sandcastle. Carving out one is a lot easier that building one." Zoe sat up and glanced at the two fighting boys, who had an angry spark of electricity between their eyes. Zita shrunk a bit.

"I hate being in the middle." Zita turned and helped Laura with her sand castle. Max grabbed a surf board.

"Hey, wanna go surfing?" The other two boys nodded. (Oh, and Rod's swim trunks are camo, if you were wondering) Zoe shook her head.

"Nah, I'll pass." Laura looked at Zita. Zita looked at the small girl and said,

"I'll help Laura with this castle of hers. It very delicate and cool." Rex grabbed his board and so did Rod.

Before they raced into the water, Zita and Zoe held a bottle and said, "Sunscreen." The boys groaned and tried to run, but, too bad, cuz the girls were faster.

Zoe yanked Rex and slathered the white gel all over his back, while Zita handled two anxious boys and rubbed on their bodies. Laura ran from one girl to the other squirting more sunscreen into their hands. Max moaned/groaned as he asked Zita,

"Why do we have to wear sunscreen?" Zita rubbed some of the lotion on his face.

"Because what kind of trouble would we get into if we brought back two or three bacon boys for Mrs. Taylor, hmm?" Zita leaned over and slathered more sunscreen on Rod, who almost died on the spot of happiness. Laura got him out of his happy world by kicking him.

Rod leaned over and whispered to Max, "It beats SPF 150. Helga's problems are getting worse by the minute." Max crossed his arms.

"Really, i though you had two scientists at your house." Rod shrugged.

"Seth seems... out of it, " he left out experimenting, "and Grampa.. he has seen better days." Zoe finished Rex, and the two boys ran out of Zita's reach. Laura hopped over to her castle, pulling Zita along.

"Lets finish it!" Zita and Laura knelt down at their project.

Zoe sighed happily and laid down, with Paris and Styracosaurus. Kari walked around happily, and Tank and Terry dug themselves a nice hole.

"Ahh, now, for some piece and quite. Right Zita?" Zoe looked at Zita, to see her transfixed to a sight in front of her. Even Laura was watching, all though, not as glued. Zoe glanced at the sea.

The tree boys were in the waves far down, water and sweat glistening off their skin. If that wasn't enough, Rod, Rex and Max all were performing tricks, and landing them most of the time. Zoe gaped. Laura shook her heads at the love-struck girls but kept watching.

Max looked at Zita, and saw she was watching, and decided to show off a bit. He caught a new wave and did a flip on the board. Zita thought she might faint. _He is sooo hot. Ah! No no no cute, not hot. Okay, he is hot. Oh, shut up brain. _She mentally battled with herself.

Rex looked at Zoe and smiled. Hey, if Max gets to show off to his Gf, couldn't he? He caught the next wave, zoomed out of the water, spun and landed with out one mis-balance. Zoe fainted with hearts in her eyes. Rex looked at her and smiled, as well as blushed. _Aw, man, she is adorable. This urge to kiss her HAS to stop. Man, this is annoying. _Rex bit his lip and Rod who was going next.

Rod went and did a back handspring on his board. Zita and Zoe looked at each other. "Wow." Laura shrugged.

"He took some sports before we left the furture with Dr. Ancient." Laura rubbed Tanks head. Zita and Zoe stood there watching the boys.

Max and Rod kept fighting to see who was more impressive. Zoe just shook her head, Laura face-palmmed her face and Zita gave Rod and Max that look that said, you-boys-better-stop-otherwise-i-will-make-Kari-kick-you-buts-to-Mexico. (After all, they are in Hawaii) Rex just surfed and made Zoe and Laura very impressed.

Although Rod and Max stopped glaring at each other, Max did one trick that wowed all of them. He called 'D-Spin' What that was he rode the wave, jumped and spun the board under him and himself. He landed it, with out falling off.

"Oh-my-GOD!" Max ran onto the shore. Zita raced to him and jumped into his arms. She almost wanted to smack him, because if he missed the landing, he probably of broke an ankle. Max laughed and Rod came over. Even though he was jealous, he could tell she was happy. That didn't mean he wouldn't stop trying to make her his, but deep down, he knew they were meant to be.

Laura yanked her older brother's hand and walked him to her sandcastle, that was about ten feet tall. "Woah!"

Rex walked into the shore, to get a small kiss from Zoe and more sunblock. Zoe rubbed a red spot. "You burn so easily, should I get Helga's SPF 150?" she joked.

"NO!"

* * *

As the sun went down, Max grabbed Styracosaurus card. Rod, Laura, Zoe, Rex, Zita and Max looked at the sun set. Rod was laying down when the Alpha Scanner opened an eye and answered. "What?" Dr. Z's face popped into view.

"Two things," he started, slightly hysterical, "One, did you get the dinosaurur and two Helga is going bezzurk, so try to stay somewhere else, DON'T SPEND ALL THE MONEY!" Rod yanked the Scanner away from his face as all the kids covered their ears. Rod was about to respond as Dr. Z screamed, the Alpha Gang and Seth went flying across the screen. Then it went blank.

Rod looked at Rex, who looked at Zita, who looked at Max. Max grumbled something like why me, when Zita grabbed his hand entwined it with his. Max looked at her blue eyes and said, "Sure, you can be stay with us." Zoe smiled and bounced Laura on her knees, which Laura did like, being only six. Rod thanked him and laid down again. Max looked at Zita again.

"You know I didn't want to do that," he whispered. Zita brought her face closer to his.

"I know, you did it for me," she smiled. "Thanks" She kissed him on the lips sweetly.

Rod, unexpectedly, brought out his Alpha Scanner and took a picture. Hey, it was a nice photo. Maybe, he'll give it to them,

when he was over his crush.

* * *

_So, please review. Okay, the plot is going way to slow for my taste, so another vote! If you want another dinosaur battle before the big 'thing' then say which dino and yes or no, or go straight to the big 'thing' your choice. Thank you all for reviewing, you guys really keep me going. And Lewi, I changed it a bit, the idea, if you don't mind. Any way review, and there will be a Zoe and Rex one-shot up soon. _


	14. The Rose Symbol

_Well, i shall never give you my name, there is a lot more problems before Rex and Zita fix the machine, and even more problems after that. Jjb 88, thanks for all the reviews. Now, back to da story!_

_

* * *

_Well, Mrs. Taylor was surprised to see a burnt Max and Rex, but also Laura and Rod. She was okay, seeing that if they went back to Zeta(I've been calling it Beta for an odd reason) Point, they would become ground meat. So they for a few days. Zita had started going through the clothing that Mrs. Taylor bought for her and wore the black vest that would close around her stomach. But it was too hot for that, so it was left open.

The six of them were in Max's room, playing a game off Monopoly. Max and Zoe had the hardest time, seeing that they were dealing with a 12 year old technician, a boy from the future, and two geniuses. Soon it was only down to Laura and Zita, who each owned half of the board.

Laura rolled, "Ha, now, thanks to that four, you owe me 16 percent tax, along with 200 big bucks." Zita mentally did the math and forked over 232 dollars.

Max was laying down and lazily opened one eye, "How long have they been at it Rod?" Rod looked at the clock.

"Thirty minutes of non-stop calculations, rolling dice, coughing up money and moving a tin piece." Max shut his eyes again until he noticed Rex and Zoe were missing.

"Hey, where did Rex and Zoe go?" Zita ran her fingers through his hair.

"They're in his room having another make out session," she said, as if it was the plainest thing in the world. Max groaned.

"Not again," Rod mumbled. He still wasn't accustomed to the go-into-ones-room-and-do-the-lovey-thing. (NOT making love, okay, just to be clear!) Laura was fine, she just never stepped into a room with the door closed.

Laura jumped triumphantly into the air. "Ha ha! Two hotels, that will be 500 please." Zita moaned.

"She is whipping my but." In the end, the two called it a draw, for their brains were fried with the loans form the bank, to each other, and their Alpha Scanner called in again. As Rod picked it up, he saw Zander's face pop also was flying around the room with these shoes with rockets at the end.

"Hey, I just tried on these new shoe's, you know the rockets, how do we turn them off?" Rod laughed.

"Zander, those are just a prototype, there is a switch to turn them off, but i don't remember where!" Rod hung up before cracking up in the middle off the floor.

"Whats so funny?" asked Laura. Max and Zita perked up their ears.

"Oh, these rocket shoes, there is a button to turn them off, but it is inside the rocket." The others had to laugh.

"Is the old lady wearing them." Rod shrugged.

"I dunno"

* * *

"THOSE PESTS! I AM **NOT** AN OLD LADY! AIIIIEEE! Nononono Helga, Ayaaa!"

* * *

Zoe and Rex tumbled out of Rex's room, looking quite ruffled. Their hair was all messed up and clothes were wrinkled. Max winked as he said, "Did we miss a fight." Both of the kids blushed. Dr. Taylor ran into the room.

"Its Dr. Owen!" Rex jumped up.

"My dad!" Laura, Rod and Max watched as Dr. Taylor hooked his video phone to the TV while Zita asked,

"Dr. Owen. Rex's foster dad?" Max nodded. Dr. Owen's face popped up. Spike stepped back as the dinosaurs went running across the room.

"Why hello Dr. Owen. Dug up anything new?" Dr. Owen adjusted his glasses while he said.

"I found a funny bone." The two paleontologists laughed and sang their What Made Dinosaurs Extinct song. All the kids bent over with sweat drops. Dr. Owen ran his face into the the camera.

"Rex? Is that you? And Rod and Laura. And who is that girl with the streaks in her hair and rose symbol on her head." Rex smiled.

"Yea, we're here. And that's Zita Lampfield. She is the one who built a time machine and- wait. Rose symbol?" All the kids looked at Zita, who hand her hands on her head and eyes shut. Sure enough, there was a glowing pink rose in her forehead. Zita groaned and mumbled her dinosaur's name. They looked at Kari, who was sitting on the floor, near a bunch of flowers, but was stock still.

Max and the others looked worriedly at each other. Dr. Owen peered through the lens. "Whats going on?" Max placed an arm around Zita shoulders, While Rod rubbed her back and Laura tugged in her vest. Zoe ran to Kari and tryed to get out of her statue like pose. Rex looked at Spike, who was phoning Reese.

"i don't know dad. Something not right, can we call you later." Dr. Owen nodded and the TV went blank.

Zita hasn't moved since. The rose was still glowing and Kari wasn't moving. Zita moaned. Laura hugged Rod.

"Whats happening?" Rod lifted his younger sister up.

"I don't know." Max mumbled soft words into her ear to calm her down, but had very little affect. He whispered a question in her ear, she groaned. He kissed her lightly and rubbed her back.

Zoe and Rex pushed Kari, nudged her, and did everything thing they could to get her out. Zoe glanced at the bouquet of flowers near her and moved them aside, "I wonder what those roses are doing here?"

Reese walked into the door and ran to the pained girl. As she tried to figure what was happening, a pink streak of light shot out of nowhere. It ended at the Dino Bracer (I've been calling it the Dino holder, my bad,) went through Zita's right temple, then Kari, the roses and out the back door and into the sky. Zita cried in agony as the symbol glowed brighter. But before anyone could see where the light came from, it was gone.

Zita then collapsed into Max's arms, out like a light. Max lifted her and placed her on the couch as Kari jumped onto her owner, and fell asleep. Max stroked her hair, fingering the blue streaks as the other busily figured out what just happened. Reese used a device to scan Zita when she gasped in surprise.

"What?" Everyone cried, except for Rod and Max, who were nearly on the verge of hysteria. Reese pointed to the temple that the light went through.

"There is a small piece of metal in Zita's forehead. It is way to advanced for me to see what it is, and I don't want to remove it because it could harm her. Maybe it is from your time Rod?" Rod and his sister nodded and walked over. Laura glanced at it and looked worried at her brother.

"We can't tell, maybe Seth can." Rex crossed his arm and gave a hummf and Max wrapped his hand around Zita's motionless hand.

"I still don't trust that guy," Rex said. Rod turned around angrily.

"Do you want Zita to die! This thing can harm her! Unless you want to stay here and let someone go to waste!" Laura pulled on her brother's arm.

"Cool off. Rex still needs to get used to the idea." Spike turned to the kids.

"Why are you here anyway?" Rod and Laura shrugged.

"Seth found out that something was going through time so we followed them with the Back-lander 2.0. A new machine that Seth and Dr. Z made." Spike nodded. A beep made everyone move their heads. The Dino Bracers and Alpha Scanners picked up a new signal of a dinosaur.

"A dinosaur in Alaska!" Zoe glanced at Zita.

"Should we go?" Rod and Laura nodded.

"Yes, because Zander, Ursula and Ed might come, and they have Spiney." Rex sighed and looked at Max, who shook his head.

"No, I'm not going." Rex gasped.

"We'll be one short! That 5 against two!" Laura placed her hands on her hips.

"Oh, no. I making sure you guys get those dinosaurs. I making up for grandpa's mistake." Rod nodded.

"I'll make sure too." Rex closed his eyes.

"Fine. But I'm still not completely trusting you two." The Z siblings looked away.

"We know." Everyone except Max and Zita left for the D-Lab. Max looked at his girlfriend. He stroked her face.

"Please, come back."

* * *

_Okay I suck at endings, but i finished chapter 14 AND fixed my mistake! Mwah ha ha ha! Ahem. So keep the review, and thank you all who did. Really. And the mystery is being revealed! _


	15. Laine and Tyler

_Ohhh, don't worry Lewi, its coming. And Jjb, I'll put in the denim jacket, just not yet. Finally, another chapter. It took me foreva!  
_

_

* * *

_Zita groaned as she felt something cold hit her forehead. The pain her head was in was extreme, but weakening by the minute. She struggled to open her eyes. Max looked down at her to see her eyelids moving. He placed the wet towel on her forehead again, and stroked her face. Finally, he could see two blue orbs looking at him.

"Max?" He smiled and patted her hand.

"Just get some rest, the others are out catching a dinosaur." Zita nodded and she laid down. Kari ran to her owner and got up and bounced on her stomach.

"Oof!" Max swiped the dino and placed her on the floor. Zita gave a soft giggle then moved the towel on her right temple. It felt like that one spot was on fire.

"What happened?" she asked. Max glanced at the floor.

"Well, there was a pink streak of light going to your stone and through you head, and then you fainted. You have a piece of... never mind." Zita looked at him.

"What?" Max shook his head then smiled.

"You just need some rest." Zita mumbled something under her breath before falling asleep.

* * *

"Brrr, out of all the places," chatter, "that the dinosaur could have landed," chatter, "Had to be ALASKA!" chatter. Zoe shivered as she pulled tighter her winter jacket. Rex was in a winter outfit too. He gave a small smile. He came behind her and buried his head in her neck. Zoe shivered at his touch.

"Warm now?" came a muffled Rex. Zoe gigged.

"Yea I am. Now, where is that dinosaur and Rod and Laura?" Rod and Laura hopped into view. They where in Alpha Gang snow outfits. Lets see, Laura was wearing a purple Eskimo like snow jacket that was the same length as her dress. Rod was wearing another snow jacket, only in his green color (I think it is green/:|)

Laura stomped in the snow. "Yay! I love snow! Me and my dad used to play in here all the time.." Laura got sad for a minute as her brother lifted her up.

"Its okay sis. We'll be back in the future in no time." Laura nodded and buried her head in his hood.

"Its coooooooollllddd." Rod laughed. Not that evil one, but one that seemed warm and caring. Zoe leaded on Rex's shoulder.

"He's a good brother." Rex nodded in agreement. He looked around and spotted what they were looking for, a Sarauphagnax. (I think that is how you spell it.)

"Ahh! Look over there!" Everyone turned their heads to see the dinosaur. Zoe gasped.

"Did Seth dinosaur go missing too?" Rod and Laura looked at each other.

"If it is, I better ask Grandpa." Laura called in the Alpha scanner to Zeta others peered over her shoulder. Dr. Z, the alpha gang and Seth were all tied up, and Helga was giving another little speech. Something about Hangman. Rod raised an eyebrow.

"What going on?" Dr. Z looked at the scanner.

"Ah Rod, my boy, did you find the dinosaur?" Helga bopped Ed on the head. Laura nodded.

"Yeah, only, did Seth's Sarauphagnax card get lost?" Seth shook his head.

"No, It is in my sleeve pocket."All the kids looked at each other.

"Thaaaanks." Rod turned the scanner off.

"Well," Zoe said brightly, "At least the old lady isn't coming!"

"I HEARD THAT!" came a voice. The kids giggled. Unfortunately, the Sarauphagnax didn't feel like laughing. He raced after the kids.

"Uh, Oh." Zoe and Rex brought out their dino-bracers.

"DinoSlash! Come on out Parasarolophus! You too Carnatorus" (I know they're wrong, w/e)

"AlphaSlash, Flame out Tryannasuars, Shake 'em up Saichania!"

The four kids faced the Dinosaur.

"Its not a new one, so it must be a different kind." Rod looked at the dinosaurs.

Rex nodded. "In that case, lets suit them up."

"Element Booster! Dino Techtor On!" The dinosaurs armor appeared on their bodies. The Sarauphagnax raised its head and shot out a bunch of orange petals, the way Kari did.

"Hey, isn't that Petal Storm?" asked Laura. Zoe nodded and looked at one of the petals.

"Get out of the way!" The four dinosaurs jumped but Terry got stumbled and hit the floor.

"Terry!" Laura gasped.

"That's a Chrysanthemum petal. Its a type of flower like Zita's!" Rex and Zoe glanced at the dinosaurs.

"Lets talk about this later. Ninja attack!" As ace hit the dinosaur, two more dinosaurs appeared. One was a Giraffatitan, with a long neck and was HUGE! The other was a Oryctodromeus, it was green and had this feather like thing on its tail. The two had armor on as well, only it was a base color with splotches of different tones of the same color. The Giraffatitan had orange armor and the Oryctodromeus had green armor.

Rex gaped."Where did they come from?" The others just gasped. Two voices could be heard. One was a girls voice and the other was a boys.

"Stop worrying about the machine, we have one of our dino's lose. C'mon!"

"Well, I would but she has my move card!"

"YOU'VE GOT ANOTHER ONE!"

"I DON"T HA- oh, i do, hee hee!"The Dteam and Alpha Gang members just stood there didn't see any one yet.

"Go, Crysantumum crasher!"

"Ivy whip!" The other dinosaurs did their moves, Rex snapped out of his trance as the Saraphaganax turned into a card. Two kids raced out to get them as the other dinosaurs disappeared into cards as well.

Rod ran up to one of the kids as the others followed. "Hey who are you?" The girl looked up. She had Purple streaks in her blond hair, like Zita did, and wore a yellow winter jacket. Her hair went up in the middle then went down in waves to her shoulders. She had purple eyes as well.

"Aiee! I can't believe it! The Ancients! Tyler look!" The boy stood up, putting the two cards in his what looked like, a Dino-bracer. The boy, Tyler, had red streaked in his purple hair, and had blue eyes. He was wearing a black snowboarding coat.

"Your right, wait.." he paused for a moment, "Her name is _Drake_." He hissed. The girl frowned.

"No, its Ancient." Tyler stomped his foot as the other girl came closer.

"**_Drake! _**Remember, she isn't _married yet _Laine_._" Laine paused for a moment then cringed.

"Oh, whoops!" Tyler sweat-dropped as Zoe and Rex just stared.

"What are you talking about?"asked Zoe. Tyler stretched one of his legs.

"Well, we are from the future soo..." The Z sibling started to laugh and roll on the floor.

"You two are getting MARRIED! Hawh!" Zoe and Rex looked at each other, blushed then whipped them selves to face each others back. This is what is going through Rex's mind:

_Ohmigod! I am going to PROPOSE to her! ACK! I have to go on one knee and say.. say AHHH! I'm scared. No I'm not, **AAAAHHHHHHHHH!**  
_

Zoe: _What! Yay! Hold on a minute, why would...hmm..._

"How did you make a time machine, and what are you time traveling for?" _  
_

"We can explain. But we need to find a girl, uh, Zita Lampfield." Rod crossed her arms.

"What do you want with her?" Laine bounced.

"She's here? Yes right time period! We go the right time period!" Laine bounced up and down. Rex sighed.

"Hyper." commented Laura.

As Rex said, "Time period," Rod said, "You didn't answer my question," Tyler and Laine made their dinosaurs appear in a small form.

"Yea, If you take us to her, we will tell you everything, and we are not evil." Laura shrugged.

"Well?" Laine dropped to her knees.

"Please please please pleasepleaseplease pleasepleaseplease pleasepleaseplease Mrs. Ancie- I mean Ms. Drak- I mean Zoe." Laine muttered, "Shoot." Zoe shrugged.

"Fine." She said flatly.

* * *

Zita woke up to see not five kids looking at her, but seven."Wah!" She fell off the couch. Laine and Tyler looked at each other.

"Well..."

"One way to find out." finished Tyler. Laine grabbed a device from her pocket and pressed the pink button. The same streak of light appeared only not as strong. When Max saw that, her snatched the device out of Laine's hand and turned it off.

"Hey!" Tyler snatched the device back. Zita shook her head.

"What was that?" Laine ran to her side.

"See, it is a tracker to the stone and you. We did it earlier, but I had it on high, and kinda overheated the LChip. But I put it on low." Laine was talking so fast, it almost gave Laura a head ache. Rod stomped over to Laine.

"What gave you the right to do that!" Laine shot back at him.

"Well, i could EXPLAIN!"

"STILL! You HURT her!"

"I DID NOT! AND IF I COULD EXPLAIN-"

"**YOU HAVE NOTHING TO EXPLAI-"**

**"I DO!" **The whole room got quiet as the two whipped around and crossed their arms. Laine and Rod both felt their anger boil inside of them. Zita looked around.

"So, whats going on?" Tyler and Laine looked at each other. Finally, Tyler sighed.

"We'll start from beginning... from a time after all of you, are parents, and when a great scientist made a huge mistake."

* * *

_Mwahahahahah *blinks* and we're back! The answer of what happened! Hahaha! Before I go crazy, I'm out. Oh, yea, how do you like Zita, she is my profile pic. _


	16. Explanation, Part 1

Tyler sighed and started.

"Many years in the future, where we come from, mutant dinosaurs have taken over the world. With their powerful leader, all of us humans were forced to live underground. These dinosaurs have a strength that is almost impossible to beat. All this man wanted was to rule the world and have dinosaurs roam free, making humans go extinct. So a scientist and his other helpers made three stones, each filled with a power of a plant. These three, combined with another stone, made the Plant Triangle."

Zoe leaned over and whispered to Rex, "Like our stones." Rex nodded and Laine continued.

"So three newborn babies were chosen for these stones. They each had and LC Chip into one of their temples. LC stands for Locater and Commutative. The kids could share thoughts between each other and their dinosaurs ...kinda. But anyway, at birth, one of the parents thought this was horrible, since he worked for the dictator. He and his wife went into a time machine and crashed, leaving the kid alone."

Zita stood there, frozen. Max leaned over and wrapped an arm over her. She wasn't calming down. Max leaned over and kissed her cheek, Zita started to relax.

"So the other two, went zooming through time periods, trying to find the right time to attack and the other chosen one, before the dictator was created. Hoping they could find the designated six as well." Rex stopped Laine.

"What do you mean by created?" Tyler looked at the floor while Laine continued.

"Well, we might as well tell you the names of the people. Tyler Nax, Laine Knight, and Zita Lampfield were chosen to defeat this ruler. This in-human was created by Seth."

Rex leapt up and stomped his foot while the others (Except Tyler) gasped.

"I knew we couldn't trust him!" Laine waved her hands to calm the others.

"It's not like that! See, Seth was working for Dr. Z, and Dr. Z was merging a dinosaur and a move card to make another of those sunlight cards. But Seth wasn't paying attention and accidentally but his cell instead of a dinosaurs."

Max looked at her, "Isn't that human cloning? But its impossible!" Tyler shook his head.

"Not in the year 2135." Zoe looked up.

"But... Rex is from the year 2126!" Laine nodded.

"He is, but Tyler, Zita and I were born in Meres hospital in Tokyo, Japan on August 15, 2146, eleven years after CS, Clone Seth was created and created misery."

* * *

_Soooo sorry. It was forever to right this too short chapter. Been busy. But I will countinue, please please reveiw. And the jacket, maybe in a few chapters. Why I call you lewi lucari, i keep forgetting. Hee hee ':P_


	17. Explanation, Part 2

"2146! No wonder Zita is so smart!" Rod exclaimed. Zita buried her head.

"C'mon, I'm not that smart." Zoe winked.

"Yes you are." Rod smirked at Max.

"Well, it seems like I have a better shot than you to survive that long." Max growled.

"Do not!"

"Do too!"

"Do not!"

"Do too!"

Zita sighed as she watched the two boys fight. "Well, how do you know which one is the Clone Seth from the normal one?" Max and Rod held their fists in the air as Laine explained.

"Well, you know how Seth has those weird red marks on his face, well, since the other Seth was merged with a move card, that part is glowing."

Laura tapped her chin, "Say, if you know who Zoe got married to, do you know who Zita gets married to." Laine opened her mouth as Tyler slammed his hand over her mouth.

"We cannot say stuff like that." As soon has Tyler pulled of his hand, Laine said,

"Max." Max immediately started blushing and went a tiny bit frantic. Zita just sat there, stunned. Rex put his arm around Max.

"Don't worry, felt the same way." Laine and Rod were at another fight.

"How are you so sure! I'm from the future too!"

"Well, I from a future that is a future to your time! And I met their kids too!"

"That still doesn't explain much!"

"Oh yea! My mom went to their wedding! And the Ancients too! Now what!"

Laine and Rod continued to fight while Max asked Tyler, "So what are here for? How do we stop this creation?"

Tyler gave a signal to Laine and she rushed to Tyler's side, leaving an angry Rod. Tyler laid out a map from his snow pants pocket. A time line to be precise.

"Well, we have to stop Clone Seth when he starts to have world domination plots. We cant not let him be created, because then that move card will destroy the world, trust us, been there, done that."

Rex shrugged, "So, why don't we let the Move card not be created." Laine cringed.

"Because then the materials will cause a cemical reaction that will explode the earth."

Zoe dropped to the floor. "Does everyone of your other plans explode the earth?" she said flatly. Laine nodded.

"Yup." The group sweat dropped. Max pointed to the map.

"But you said he was created at least a hundred years after now. Why come to this time?" Tyler answered that.

"Well, we had to find Zita, and with us here, it will hurry up the process so that it will be in 11 months." Max sighed.

"So your telling us we have to wait another year until we can send you guys back." Tyler nodded.

"Pretty much. Not to mention LAINE crashed the time machine." Laine whimpered.

"But that button looked like so much fun to press." The group sweat dropped at the spunky girl.

"So, what are we supposed to do until then?" asked Laura. Tyler shrugged.

"Chase dinosaurs. Only five of ours got lost, the others are here." He showed them a span of cards with symbols of Roses, Chrysanthemums, and Ivies. Rod pointed to the Ivy one.

"What is that?" Tyler turned pink.

"Its Poison Ivy, no one disagrees!" Laine leaned over to Zoe.

"He gets slightly overprotective that it is a Morning Glory Ivy." Zoe muffled a laugh. Tyler glared at Laine.

"Whaattt?" she sang.

Zoe looked at the colors in the trio's hair. Blue, red and purple. To Zoe, that didn't made sense because if the LC created these colors in their hair, wouldn't blue hair go to Ivy stone, red hair goes to the Chrysanthemum stone and the purple to the Rose stone?

"Um, Laine, why does you hair color doesn't match the stones you have?" Laine was surprised that Zoe noticed.

"Oh, lets see, I think Max put the Chips in out skulls but he mixed them up, accidentally making the wrong hair colors. Its not bad or anything, just makes us miss matched. Especially when we unlock the hidden power in our stones, but I don't really know how that goes, cuz I haven't done that yet."

Zita flopped her head back on the sofa. All this information, and that ringing in her head, need a rest.

Max heard a soft moan from the couch to see Zita fast asleep again. He looked at the others.

"She fell asleep." The others nodded and scampered out, Laine leaving a piece of pink plastic with a not that said, "Triangle Shield." Max assumed it was knelt down and kissed Zita's cheek whispering, "Sleep well, sweetheart." Before leaving the room.

* * *

_Sooo Sorry for the short chapter and loong update. Just had to get all that info, next up Roma! And also, another funny segment. Review please *Imitating Laine* ohpleaseohplease! _


	18. Po, where's Monkey's Cookies?

_So wanted a crossover, i did, with kung fu panda. Enjoy, and sorry bout the long update. _

* * *

Max knocked on Zita's door. It was 6 in the morning, but he didn't care. Zita was up all the pulled open the door.

"Yes Max." Max slid in and leaned out the window to see the sun crossed her arms. "What are you doing up so early in the morning?" Max smiled at her.

"Today your thirteen." Zita sighed and played with Max's PJ's.

"Max, I know lots of girl go crazy when its their birthday-"

"Like Zoe." Interrupted Max. Zita smiled and shook her head.

"Yes, but, you've guys done to much. I really don't want a party. Throw one for Tyler or Laine." Max shrugged.

"Can't, there in Mexico." Zita smiled. The two friends were here for a few weeks and still zoomed across the world.

"Max, I already have what I want." Max was still clueless.

"Yea, what?"

"You."

* * *

Rex dragged himself across the wooden planks. "Ug, I hate construction day! Errrgg!" Ace fell asleep on the spot. Rex slept walk to the living room where Max and Zita were. Zita was washing dishes.

"Get enough sleep?" Zita asked not looking around.

"No, that construction kept me up. All. Night." Max looked at him with one eye.

"No wonder you look terrible," he said with a smile. Zita threw a sponge at his face.

"Max!" Rex looked over.

"Oh yea, happy birthday Zita." Zita smiled.

"Thanks, hey there's something about ninjas today, wanna go?" Max nodded.

"You bet, right Chomp." Chomp yawned and scratched his leg. Rex looked at him.

"I think that's a maybe?" Zita shrugged.

"I heard there's some sorta food prize or something." Chomp started to dance.

"Okay, Rex, call Zoe."

* * *

Po sat in his tower eating noddles. Monkey walked in, getting his almond cookies from the top self.

"Wheres my cookies?" Monkey shrieked. Po tiptoed out of the room but was caught."Po!" Monkey ran after Po, and the panda ran for his life.

"You can't scare the Dragon warrior." Po said. Monkey squinted at him.

"Oh yea.. boo!" Po screamed and ran again for his life as an angry monkey ran after him.

* * *

Max and Chomp led the way to the village, about the same time when Monkey was chasing Po. Zoe squinted her eyes when she saw the Masters.

"Is that a PANDA?" she asked. Rex shrugged.

"You could just need water." Po ran right in front of the kids and dinos.

"Please Monkey, I didn't eat them! Ask... Viper, or Crane!" Out of nowhere the two came and landed near the stunned kids.

"Po, did you eat Monkey's cookies again." Po cringed.

"Nonono!"

"Then why call us," Viper asked.

Max stood there frozen. Along with the others.

"A talking Panda..." muttered Rex.

"A talking Monkey..." muttered Zoe.

"A talking Viper..." whispered Zita.

"And a talking Crane!" exclaimed Max.

A tiger landed from the sky with an almond cookie.

"Looking for this Po." Tigress said.

The four kids looked at each other and screamed,

"TALKING TIGER!" and ran with their dinosaurs with the animals screaming,

"DINOSAUR!"

* * *

_Sorry for being so short again. Lots of school work. Anyway, there is another part, and thanks for the reviews. The kung fu characters might be ooc but i haven't seen that movie in ages. but review please.!_


	19. Animals, Dinosuars and Old Ladies, Oh my

"Dinosaur? Where?" The four kids asked the talking animals. They looked up to see a Armargasuars roaring.

"Aiiiieeeee!" screamed Viper, chocking monkey.

Max and Rex blocked the girls as they brought out their dinosaurs. As Ace and Chomp grew, Po and the others were having a little fight about the kids.

"Their magicians!" said Crane. Tigress sighed.

"Of course not, Their wizards!"

"Nooooo," Monkey fought back. "Their hero's."

"I think that their a warriors!" Po said. Viper added in and soon they were all fighting.

Zita glanced at the fighting animals. "Am I dreaming?" she asked to Zoe.

"Unless we're in the same dream, then no." Mater Shifu tapped the girls shoulders.

"Ahhh!" The boys stopped and whipped and grabbed their girlfriends. Zoe wrapped her arms around Rex and Zita just jumped into Max.

"Talking fox," whispered Zoe. The red panda sighed.

"Red Panda." He ran over to his students and said,

"HEY!" They all stopped.

"Master," they said, bowing. Master Shifu held his hand at the kids.

"Their just kids." Zoe nodded and buried her head in Rex's shoulders.

"At least we're not like the old lady."

* * *

"I heard that! You brats! Ed! Zander!" Ursula screamed. Her side-dorks came to her.

"What?" Ursula stamped her foot.

"We're getting that Dinosaur! There is no way I'm letting those kids call me an Old Lady and get away with it!" Zander smiled.

"Rod and Laura have homework and Helga is doing something with Dr. Z and his back." Ed looked around.

"Where is Seth?" Ursula paused her rant and tapped her chin.

"I don't know. He was here this morning." The Alpha Gang shrugged and headed to a 'rocket'.

* * *

Seth zoomed to Spain, tracing the two kids of the Plant triangle. His eyes where small slits._ I need to see him. _He thought. _This isn't right. He can't be... he can't. Unless... no he can't be... _

_

* * *

_The kids stood there.

"So we're not dreaming..." The animals sweat-dropped.

"For the one hundredth and sixty fifth time, no," Crane said. The Armagasuarus had got the one never pressure done with acupuncture from... Mantis. Wrong Idea. Now it was sleeping, temporarily.

Shifu looked at the small dinosaurs.

"So, they are dinosaurs?" Ma nodded.

"Yup. And they can turn into cards." Monkey looked at Viper.

"Can't be..." Rex nodded.

"Yup, my parents created it." Viper smiled.

"How nice. And..." She studied the two couples for a bit."You two," she pointed to Rex and Zoe, "Are gonna get married two weeks before those two."

Rex and Zoe hid their faces when Max and Zita turned red. "So, you can predict the future?"

Mantis shook his head. "Nope, she has psychic powers."

"Really!" asked Max.

"Nope." Zita sweat dropped. Rex looked at the dinosaur.

"Do you think we could turn him into a card before..."

"Nope, because THE ALPHA GANG ARRIVED!" Zoe sighed.

"Oh no." The students and their master looked at the three who accidentally took a torpedo instead of a rocket.

"Who are they?" asked Shifu.

Max clenched his fist.

"Bad guys." A roar made the all thirteen people look. The Armargasuarus stood up and roared again.

The D-Team and one of the Plaint Triangle equipped themselves.

"Go! Triceratops, roar!"

"Carnatorus, blow them away!"

"Spring up Parasorolophus!"

"Alright, Compathonogus, show 'em!"

The Kung-Fu masters watched as the dinosaurs grew.

"Impressive," said Tigress. As the Alpha gang did their dinosaurs, Crane said,

"Could use more work." Po looked at Shifu.

"Can we, please?" The others looked at looked at their Master. He sighed loosening his stern face.

"Fine. Crane, Viper, Mantis, Monkey, Tigress, Po, Attack!"

The animals raced to the Alpha gang. Ursula shrieked.

"Talking animals!" Zander howled.

"Oh no! Spiney look out!"

"Ninja attack!" Ace doubles ran with the wind.

"Metal Wing!" said Zoe. Three fliers ran and hit a red giant.

"Petal Storm!" Tank was surrounded by petals. The three dinosaurs staggered like their owners.

"C'mon, oldie!" taunted Monkey. Ursula swiped her arms at the mammal, only to be hit by a snake.

"Ow!"

"Sly, that's me." Viper said. "Sorry Raven Symon, I stole your line."

"Spiney? Well, there goes your spine!" Said crane, as him and tigress punched Zander.

"We got run over by people, now beat up by animal, this is so not fair."

Mantis cracked Ed. "Oh, big guy, is that all you have?"

"Me?" asked Ed.

"No, Po." Mantis looks straight at us. "It rhymes." Po looks at the camera.

"Who are you talking to?" Mantis sighed.

"Never mind that, let me see what you have Dragon Warrior." Po cracked his knuckles.

"Boo."

"Lightning strike!" As the cards and Alpha gang flew into the distance.

* * *

Laine chewed on her gum. "Think they're having fun?" Tyler shrugged.

"I dunno. Whats that!" The two time-travlers looked at the sky. Seth. As he lowered his jet, he looked at Tyler's DNA sample.

_He can't be... my son!_

_

* * *

The plot line thickens. I decided for a loooong update. You guys deserved it. Reveiw please! I wrote this at 12 in the morning here, *yawns* I'm off to bed.  
_


	20. Seth's explained death

_Wow, chapter 20! w00t! Anyway, jjbb, your idea was supposed to be in 19, but i completely forgot, so its in 21. okay? And thx for all the review! Now onto Chapter 20! (Oh yea, once i hit 100 review in this story, I'll right a bonus story, you guys can decide.) Oh yea, i added the crossover because the reviews who reviewed a lot wanted them. Oh and I saw your profile, your so sweet! And, I wanted to do a cross over, only for two chapters, thats all. But, back to the story!  


* * *

_"Crud," muttered Laine. Seth was the last thing Tyler needed to see. Tyler needed to stay focused, and coming from her, that's means a lot. But if Seth was there... things would get Tyler in emotional pain. It pained her to do this to her childhood friend, but she had to. She activated Sparky and told her to run. The dinosaur ran them to a rocket, which they took off in.

"Why did you do that?" screamed Tyler. "You know I wanted to see him!" Laine turned Sparkey into her small form and took off.

"That's the problem." Seth gritted his teeth and chased after the two time travelers. Laine looked and hit the gas petal, as Doder and Spakey kept Tyler distracted. "C'mon, faster." She hit the gas peatle as the 2150 technology left Seth in the dust. Seth cursed under his breath.

"They're from the future." he said in a monotone while scanning the machine's time continum molecules. (Do those even exist O.o, i donno. lol) Seth widened when he saw the other half of Tyler's DNA.

"I had a kid with... _her!_"

* * *

Tyler fought off the dinosuars as Laine ran into the Taylor's living room. The normal gang was there. Zoe, Rex, Max and Zita with their dinosaurs.

"What happened?" asked Zoe, getting up to pry off Doger.

"Yea?" Rex tugged and Sparkey, who wouldn't let go of Tyler's face. "Get off Sparky!" Max laughed. Laine glared at him.

"This isn't funny! Seth is on our tail!" Zita slapped her boyfriend and Max pouted. Laine clutched her stomach, for she wasn't in the best physical shape. Sure she was skinny but.. I'll leave that for Health Class. Max whined but stopped when Zita pecked him on the cheek.

"Whats bad about that?" Zita asked, watching the other couple try their best attempts to pry off the small dinosaurs. Laine gasped and flopped on the floor.

"Not answering." Max said, wrapping an arm around Zita's shoulder. Tyler gasped for breath as Rex and Zoe held the other two dinosuars and put them in the same room as the other dinosaurs.

"Laine! Why did you do that! You know I wanted to see him!" Tyler screamed, on the verge of tears. Rex and Zoe took worried glances at Tyler. Laine sighed as her curls bounced at her shoulders.

"You know what will happen, right? Seth will go burzzurk and will DIE, then YOU will never be born!" Zita sat there bug-eyed. _Tyler not been born... oh no._

"But that's because we told him what would happen! We just don't tell him about the future! I need to - hic," Tyler leaned over, his whole body shaking. Zoe led him to a couch.

"Wait, but what is this about- oh that can't be! Can it?" Zoe asked Rex. Max was the only one who didn't follow.

"What are you talking about?" Zita slapped him.

"If you weren't so cute I don't know what I'd do." She smashed her mouth against his. Max didn't bother to fight. Zoe, knowing Max's stupidity at some points, asked Laine to explain. Laine tried her best, trying to ignore the two kissers.

"Well, Seth had a kid, around the time we were born. The boy was very close to his dad, for Seth knew that Clone Seth would come to kill him. And CS did. At four, Tyler dad was killed, right in front of his eyes." Max grabbed Zita, hugging her tightly. Trying to ease the pain that she and Tyler must feel. Tyler still hid his face, with Laine rubbing his back.

"We tried one time to.. you know, and Tyler almost dissapeared." Rex and Zoe sat near Tyler, trying to comfort him. Tyler could remember that day, too well, the day that caused him so much pain.

* * *

_"Dad? Come and play!" Young Tyler ran around his dad, who was sitting with his blue hair sticking up in the heat._

_"Alright little buddy." He raced around the four year old, his wife laughing that made Seth feel like in heaven. But there was also a underworld that he would have pain for. One day he would be gone, thanks to his own creation._

_That day was today._

_Seth laughed but stopped as an evil laugh arose. He tuned, and blocked his son and wife. As the other Seth's cheeks glowed, he shot a fire bullet at Seth. As the bullet came to him he gave one last smile and said to his family,_

_"Don't forget me." Those were his last words, before yell shook the neighbor hood, then silence. _

_

* * *

Waaahhh, pooooor seth! Anyway, review, and see what the d team thinks. later.  
_


	21. Rex's experience with a jean jacket

"Sorry Tyler," Rex apologized, wrapping an arm around his staggering girlfriend. Zita tapped Laine's shoulder.

"Maybe he should go to bed, " Zita said. Laine nodded and quickly threw Tyler on her shoulders without staggering.

"I'm used to this," she said, before running out the door with Sparkey and Doger on her heel. The groups stood there with sweat drops.

"That was.. odd," Zoe said, laughing a bit. Max shook his head.

"She sure is random." Zita laughed as Rex shook his head with a smile.

"She reminds me of Mrs. Ancient," Zita looked at Rex for a second before the two started to crack up so hard that Zita was crying and Rex howling. Max and Zoe didn't know why they were laughing, and even their dinosaurs were laughing.

"Whats so funny?" asked Max. Zita smiled, wiping a tear from her eye. As the two remembered what happened.

* * *

_"Mom.." Rex started, looking at the denim jacket he was wearing. "What is this?" He asked. Mrs. Ancient laughed._

_"Why its the newest design in the mall, do you like it?" She asked. Zita stood there. _

_"If you mean hate by like," she muttered, giggling furiously. Rex looked oddly weird with out his normal wear. Rex sighed, perspiration running down his face as the summer heat got to him._

_"This is hot," he mumbled. Mrs. Ancient smiled._

_"Well, if you're hot, jump in the water." Rex stood there petrified._

_"Wait what!" he screamed. Zita smiled evilly._

_"I'll help," she said, pushing him into a lake nearby. Rex screamed and fell in, sopping wet. Mrs. Ancient and Zita laughed. Rex laughed too, after a few hours and his normal jacket was on.  
_

* * *

"Nothin, but I'm ready to crash. Dang, we forgot to tell those two Happy Birthday." Max shrugged.

"Eh, we'll tell them later." Zoe got up.

"Yea, I should head home too. See ya." Zoe walked over to the door and Rex raced after her. Max chased after Zita up the stairs because Zita stole his visor.

Rax walked side Zoe until he reached the sidewalk of the Taylors' house. Rex turned to Zoe, her face glowing thanks to the full moon.

"Well, I better get going," Zoe sighed, glancing at her crush. Rex smiled and grabbed her hips.

"Not until I get a kiss goodbye you're not." Zoe giggled.

"Well, if that's what you want," she said, placing her hands on his face. She closed her eyes as a warm feeling was on her lips. Rex grinned, his hands climbing up her back. As they parted, Rex smiled and ran a hand through her bangs.

"Better get going before your late." Paris rubbed her body on Zoe's leg. She smiled, a blush remaining on her cheeks.

"Yea, bye Rex."

"See you tomorrow," he said, and watched her run until he couldn't see her. Rex smiled faintly as he climbed the stair up to the house. _Max is so lucky, Zita lives here. Zoe must feel bad every time she leaves, there's nothing that can be done though. _Rex shook his head before opening the door. He ran up the stairs after yelling good night, before diving into the covers, and falling into a dream.

* * *

_The first day of school..._

Woah woah woah! What happened. Okay I know big jump, (More like a week) but what happened in that week. Finding two dinosaurs and the most dreaded thing of all started..

SCHOOL!

Okay, to some it was bad.

Lets just see how the day started... in the next chapter!

* * *

_Ha Ha Ha! I'm eeeeeeevvvvviiiiillllllll! *starts to crackle* But anyway, I feel really bad for not updating . but here is a quick chapter. The next one will be longer, and hopefully in less than a week. Wish me luck! Please review, you all really help me keep going. And its the christmas time, there might be a special fic for a one shot. Vote if you want by reviewing! And thank you! _


	22. Troubles Brewin

"School, why do we hhhhhaaaveeeeee to go to school," Laine complained, as Tyler dragged her by the ear.

"Because you need to brush up on your basics. How did you miss an equation like 98 times 7? Honestly?" Laine groaned.

"I hate the 98 times table." Zoe, Rex and Max stood there in the middle of the sidewalk. The six children where walking to school. The pasts, Max and Zoe, the Futures, Zita and Rex, and the waaay futures, Tyler and Laine.

"You know the 98 times table?" asked Max.

"By memory?" added Zoe. Tyler shrugged.

"Yea, its the normal 3rd grade math." Zita glanced over her shoulder.

"Why are all you so shocked? Laura did tell you right?" The three shook their heads. "Oh," Zita said.

"Well, anyway," Laine said, to get on a new topic, "It feels weird with our dinosaurs in their cards." Laine Tapped her hip where a card of Sparky was in.

"It does," Max said, placing his hands on his head. Zita glanced at her boyfriend.

"By the way, where is the school?" Zoe glanced to the right.

"Right here." Lain and Tyler looked at the school.

"Its the same one we go to, only this is a lot smaller," Tyler mentioned. Max and Zoe shrugged.

* * *

_In class..._

Max stared at his math sheet. Sure, it was the fifth day of school, but they were already going intense on work. _Geeze, break much? _Max's eyes drifted to Zita, who was busy drawing on a little scrap of paper. Laine and Tyler were looking busy, although Max was sure they were asleep. Rex seemed to have it easier in this class, and Zoe was still the A student she was. Max sighed

_Can't school be easier? _

_

* * *

_

_At Zeta Point  
_

"You're joking!" Dr. Z screamed as the Alpha Gang told him the news about the Plant Triangle.

"Their dinosaurs are unbeatable." Ursula said, dropping a bit.

"Yea, and they have strong armor too." Ed whined.

"Not to mention that they have three dinosaurs." Zander mentioned, before siting on the floor. Dr. Z's face turned angrier.

"There has got to another solution! Seth!" Seth stood straight, but his face lowered behind his color. Laura had just walked in but hid once she heard her grandfather ask Seth about new dinosaurs.

Seth really didn't want to tell Dr. Z that the light dinosaurs would wipe out the three's kids dinosaurs in one swipe. He wasn't going to hurt the kid Tyler. Seth swallowed nervously before saying,

"Dr.Z, they are helping us."

"How!" The whole group yelled. Laura still kept silent.

"Well, they are collecting the dinosaurs."

"Yes," Dr. Z started, "And keeping them for themselves!" Seth held up his hand.

"Yes, but once they get them all, we'll just steal them. Right?" Dr. Z thought for a bit.

"No, that won't do." Ursula sighed.

"Why can't those light monsters defeat them?" she muttered quietly, but not quite enough. Seth immediately tensed up and Dr. Z expression changed.

"Thats it! Seth, get working on a light dinosaur shield! Alpha Gang, the light monsters!"

"Yes sir!" they all chanted, although, Seth's was monotonous. Laura ran out of the room to tell her brother. Dr. Z laughed evily and Seth turned around.

_I'm sorry, _thought Seth.

* * *

"Ahh, that was easy," Laine said, leaning backwards while they ate lunch. Max fanned himself.

"You would think that the sun would be less hot since it is September." Rex flopped over.

"Yea." Soon the girls got into a conversation about the new male science teacher and the Max and Rex were asking about the Plant Triangle.

"Can any dinosaur beat yours? Because our kind can't." Max said. Tyler tossed a grape in his mouth.

"Well, imagine our attacks as real plants. If there is too much water, light, darkness, heat or cold then it affects our attacks. Like in Alaska. Our attacks weren't as strong. Well, ours was, Doger and Sparky were in the time-travling machine with the heater on. The dinosaur that was activated was out there in the cold, and if you noticed, its attacks froze once it came close to a dinosaur. So, unlike yours, our dinosaurs needs to know our surroundings to use certain kinds of attacks. But light and dark cards are the hardest for our dinosaurs to attack." Tyler tossed another grape into his mouth.

Rex thought for a bit, but then sat straight up. "Max, aren't there light dinosaurs too? Remember!" Max tilted his head.

"Yea, there are." Tyler winced.

"That's not good." The group was interrupted when they heard a familiar scream and a crash.

"Oh no," the group said sweat dropping.

"The old lady," muttered Zoe. A huge roar was sounded as an angry Ursula appeared.

"I AM NOT AN OLD LADY AND I AM GOING TO PROVE IT TO YOU!"

Zander and Ed nodded. "Yea, this time we won't lose! Seth gave us new dinosaurs."

Laine lazily sprawled onto her back. "Can we do this later, I wanna eat my lunch."

"And not to mention the kids around here, dinosaurs would kill them." Rex mentioned, glancing at all the staring kids.

Ursula huffed. "That won't stop me." Ed winced.

"Are you sure, I don't want to hurt any one."

Ursula sighed. "Fine... see ya later."

* * *

_Later..._

"Alright!" Laine said, almost knocking Zita off her feet from jumping, "Lets kick some Alpha butt!"

"She sure has energy," commented Rex while he was talking to Tyler.

"Believe me, said the purple haired boy, "wait until you see her on sugar."

Zita smiled as everyone laughed. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw a red dot, but it disapeared when she tried to look at it.

"Odd." said Zoe, that snapped Zita out of her trance. Max looked at Zoe in the middle of the Park.

"I could have swore my stone made that blade of grass grow out of nowhere." She pointed to small patch of grass that was about one inch higher than the rest.

"Naw," Zita said, "Couldn't have been." Max glanced up as clouds began to form.

"We better get inside, it looks like its gonna pour." The group ran for the Taylor's house while Laine muttered,

"Storms, why does it have to be thunder storms."

* * *

_In the middle of nowhere..._

"Ahh, so it seems my other found a way to defeat those kids," A voice grumbled, as darkness reached him, "Perfect."_  
_

* * *

_Dun duh duh daaaa! Lol. Sorry about not putting a chapter sooner, with the holidays and every thing... '-_- oh, HAPPY NEW YEAR! Hope you guys have a great new year! Well, please review and thanks for reading this far! (More to come) XP_


	23. In the Night

_CRASH!_

A huge clap of thunder sounded through Max's room. Laine screamed. The others just shook, except for Max and Rex, seeming to have no effect about the storm.

"Aren't you guys scared a bit?" asked Zita over the thunder. She gripped onto Max's arm as another clap of thunder shook the house. Max wrapped his arms around her while Rex did the same to Zoe. The small dinos were all in a heap, shivering, except Chomp and Ace, who seemed to not have noticed the storm outside.

"Yea, Rex, aren't you the least- Arrggg!" Zoe yelped as Laine grabbed her leg.

"I _hate_ thunder storms." Laine grumbled, before scampering under Max's bed.

"Wouldn't do that!" Zita called out. A second later, Laine's head poked out.

"What do you have under here?" Tyler crossed his arms and tried to keep his cool as another downpour of rain came.

"Some stuff you don't wanna know." As the storm raged on, the kids grew sleepy. Max and Zita were huddled together on the floor, Zoe fell asleep in Rex's lap, Laine fell asleep under Max's bed (unknown to man how she did it with that smell) and Tyler fell asleep against the wall.

* * *

In the middle of the night, Laine shook Tyler.

"Tyler, wake up."

"Errg, leave me alone," Tyler muttered. Laine shook him hard.

"Up." Tyler tried to push her away.

"UPPY UPPY!" Tyler jumped.

"Okay I'm up." He glanced around, hoping no one woke up.

No one did.

"What is it..." He muttered. The thunder storm calmed down but a small rumbling vibrated against Tyler's leg.

"Well..." Laine started. Tyler grumpily looked at her.

"If you don't make it fast, I'll have Doger attack you."

_He has his father's attitude, _thought Laine.

"I think the Designated Six is connecting to the stones." Tyler's eyes shot wide open.

"But that means..." he trailed off.

"That Clone Seth is nearby." Laine and Tyler looked frighteningly at each other.

"But... if they really were chosen, nature would be out of control for a while."

Laine looked at him. "The storm... remember?" Tyler thought for a bit.

"Crap!" They said at the same time.

"We have to get to Rod and Laura!" They said, before jumping out Max's window, grabbing their dinosaurs along with them.

_He won't get away again... _Thought Tyler.

* * *

"Well well well," said a grumbling voice, "So, the battle is tomorrow, can't wait." A evil laugh filled the night as he looked at nine people.

"We'll see you soon..." two henchmen said in a low grumbling voice. "daughter."

* * *

_Ha ha ha! It is short, but i really wanted to post a small thing before I went to write a different story, well, here you go! And the other cards kind of affects the flower plants, but not as much as the others. Thank you for all the reviews and please review! And there is more too come, Lewcari, there is a dark type, but its coming in a few chapters, and jjbb i will put that in, but some chapters later.  
_


	24. The Battle Begun!

"HEY!" Zoe's voice rang through the room. Everyone shot their eyes open.

"What!" screamed Rex, jumping up. Zita immediately sprung to Zoe's side. The only one that didn't was Max, who was still fast asleep.

"Ugghh," the other three groaned, all crossing their arms. Zoe shook her head as Max gave another snore.

"What are we going to do with him?" she asked a bit with a sarcastic tone. Zita shrugged.

"I don't know." Rex and Zoe looked at her giving her the, yes - you - do - look. Zita looked at them with a childish face.

"What are you looking at me for?" she asked her voice eye. They still looked at her with a smirk. Zita drooped.

"Fine." She walked to Max and gave him a small shake using his shoulders. "Max?" No response."Max?" Max slowly stirred.

"Ugg, oh hi," the brunette said tiredly, before rolling over and started to snore again. The group sweat dropped.

"Well," Zoe said with a shrug, "I just realized Laine and Tyler are gone."

"What!" Rex and a now awake Max said. Max sat up so fast he banged Zita's head. Not reacting fast enough, Zita clashed skulls with Max.

"Ow.." Zita said, rubbing her forehead. Max winced as his forehead turned into a small red bump. Zoe and Rex winced too.

"Sorry," Max said, quickly sneaking a hug, her back against his chest. Zita cuddled against his body.

"Its okay, it doesn't hurt that bad." Rex and Zoe gave a small shrug.

"Do you think they'll be there for school?" asked Max. Zita, Rex and Zoe sweat dropped.

"Here another person who didn't pay attention to homeroom." Rex commented.

"There no school," Zoe said, placing her hands on her hips. Max scratched his head.

"Oh yea.. It in my notes." _Yea, _thought the other three, _The notes that had equations when we were in world cultures. _

A beeping made all the people in the room jump.

"A dinosaur!" said Zita.

* * *

"Well, that was fast," Tyler said, his expression almost had no emotion. He glanced at Laine, who's arms were crossed.

"Whats will you and Rod," Tyler asked to and angry Laine. Laine huffed.

"He gets under my skin. That's what." She huffed again. The two just come back from Beta Point. Of course, Laine and Rod got into a huge fight again. Of course, it was Laura and Tyler to separate those two from killing each other.

"Do you like him?" Laine sat straight up.

"NO!" She screamed in his ear. Tyler stood in his place, just like his father would to with Dr. Z. He looked slyly to Laine, who was slightly red in the face.

"Really?" He asked.

"YES!" she screamed, throwing Sparky at him. The dinosaur, not knowing what to do, just sat on Tyler's spiky hair.

"Whatever," he said, driving the ship they had to the location of the new dinosaur.

* * *

"Oh, look Rod, A dinosaur! Lets go!" Laura told her grumpy older brother. Rod just crossed his arms. "Helga's shopping, we won't get caught! C'mon!" The pink haired girl grabbed her brothers arm and attempted to pull him to the door, but unsuccessfully.

Laura looked at her brother with a You - likey - someone look.

"What?" asked Rod, he voice going up a few notches. Laura grinned.

"Why do you get mad at Laine all the time, I mean, you and Tyler get along well." Rod huffed.

"She's annoying... that's all." He turned his face so Laura wouldn't see the blood rushing to his head. _And sometimes cute... Ah! What! No no no. She is annoying. A NOY Ing! _

"Uh huh," he sister forced, poking his arm very fast. "You like her! Don't you don't you don't you?" She asked really fast.

"When did you get this... um, fast?" Rod asked his sister. Laura shrugged.

"I can, but it hurts my head." Rod laughed under his breath, thinking of a curly blond hair girl.

"Ah!" Rod said a loud. Laura smirked.

"We have dinosaur to bet Alpha Gang to! Bye Grandpa!" Laura called, dragging her brother fast.

* * *

"Where are we?" asked Zoe once they were tele-ported.

Rex looked around, "I think Reese said Madagascar."

"Cool!" exclaimed Max, "like the movie?"

"Close," Zita said with a shrug and smiled. Max looked and her and gave her a hug.

Zoe and Rex smiled as the long grass swayed in the wind. Zoe laid her back against Rex's chest.

"Its so peaceful," commented Zoe, as the small dinosaurs played and ran around.

A loud engine noise interrupted the silence. Birds flew in all directions as a ship landed.

"Heya!" Laine said, jumping out. Tyler followed, carrying two dinosaurs.

"Hi Laine!" Zita said.

"Hey everyone!" Laine said, running to them with Sparky. Dodger and Tyler followed.

"Hey guys," he said, in a tone that showed little emotion. Rex smiled.

"Hi, do you know where the dinosaur is?" Tyler nodded.

"I'm pretty sure its there." Tyler pointed to a dense forest.

* * *

"Ha ha ha ha ha!" cackled Ursula. A dinosaur in front of them roared.

"That thing is scary!" Zander said, hiding behind the green haired leader. Ursula shook him off her leg.

"He is under our control idiots! C'mon, get the others out!"

* * *

"Rod!" Laine screeched at the top of her lungs. Rod yelled her name as well.

"Laine!" They clenched their teeth before lunging at each other. Tyler and Laura sighed while the other four were clueless.

"Whats with them?" asked Rex. Tyler crossed his arms.

"They have been in a fight for a while." Zoe and Zita looked at the two who were yelling, scaring the animals on the island.

"They, uhh," paused Max, "Seem to fight a lot." Laura shrugged hopelessly.

"I don't know how they get the energy to fight." Three huge roars came from the open field across the jungle. The kids all ran to the noise.

They stopped cold when they saw the dinosaurs.

Three light dinosaurs roared.

"The Pakysephlosaurus, Therezinasaurs, and Dinonocus!" Max said, as the glowing light stung their eyes. (IDK how to spell the dino's names, forgive me, -_-')

"No," Laine said, terrified. Tyler had a stony look on his face. Zita somehow was more terrified of this dinosaur than the others, although she didn't know.

"Alpha Gang!" Max shouted. Ursula laughed.

"Ha ha ha! You won't beat us this time! Laura, Rod, traitors!," she growled, "You won't lose!"

The other kids clenched their fists.

"We will win!" Tyler yelled. "There is no way you losers are going to win!"

Rex flinched as one dinosaur came up to him and roared. "C'mon Ace!"

The D Team called their dinosaurs.

"Spring up Parosorolophus!"

"Carnatorus, blow them away!"

"Triceratops, Roar!"

The three dinosaurs roared. Ursula laughed.

"No way, I'm so scared, I have to pee, not!" Ursula taunted.

Max, Rex and Zoe gritted their teeth, "Element Booster! Dino-Techtor- on! Go!"

Laine, Zita and Tyler closed their eyes as their dinosaurs turned into cards on demand.

"Knock 'em down Compsognathus!"

"Griffatitan, show them who's da boss!"

"Oryctodromeus, Come on out!"

Ed and Zader ran behind Ursula, but she stay put. "Too weak!" she hollered. The three of the Plant triangle squinted.

"Plant Shield activate!" The said in unison. All of their dinosaurs had cameo armor in different colors.

"Do you think we cam unprepared?" asked Zander.

"Light Techor, go!" The six looked as the dinosaurs had white armor, reflecting off their bodies.

All the dinosaurs roared.

"Are you leaving us out!" asked Laura.

"Shake 'em up Saichania!"

"Flame up Tyrannosaurus!" The Z kids added armor as well.

The world turned into a battle field.

* * *

"THE BATTLE HAS BEGUN!" roared a voice. Laughing menacingly.

* * *

_Sorry for not updating, CPU crash. Anyway, the battle for sure is in the next chapter. Thank you for the review Lucari (I'm still gonna call you that)! And i love PnF and caliey I really appreciate the reviews. So, I hope you enjoyed it and read& Review! _

_Over and out! _


	25. Battle Against Light

**A/N: if you didn't read about it on her front page, this is ThowraEgypt uploading for likasnmiba since she can't. I know her in real life so it's all good ;)**

Max gritted his teeth. He couldn't stare at the dinosaurs; he would be blinded thanks to those lights.

"C'mon team, Attack!" he roared over the noise. The three newcomers nodded.

"Rose Prickler!" Zita said, as Kari ran to one of the dinosaurs. As Kari got closer, it was visible her weakening. As the attack went into action, the Pachycephalosaurus had no damage.

"Chrysanthemum Crasher!"

"Ivy Whip!" The two others said in unison. Like Zita's dinosaur, theirs weakened fast. The other two dinosaurs just hit them out of the way.

"Grr, The light is changing the dinosaurs' strength!" Tyler said over the noise. Laura and Rod glared at the other three.

"Volcano burst!" Rod said, slashing his card. Laura took her brothers lead.

"Dino swing!" As the two dinosaurs raced to the light dinosaurs, the others shielded themselves.

"Aw, no!" Rod said, as Terry and Tank landed on the ground. All the dinosaurs that attacked were on the floor, gasping for their breath.

"Metal Wing!" Zoe said, as Rex and Max grabbed their move cards.

"Cyclone!"

"Lighting strike!" This time, the two dinosaurs had luck. The Therizinosaurus's shield deactivated, leaving him open.

"Really," Ursula taunted, "Oh that's nice, yes," she smirked and pulled out a card, "Laser Ray!" The Pachycephalosaurus aimed for the three plant stone dinosaurs.

"Get out of the way!" Screamed Laine, nearing hysteria. Zoe looked across the field.

"We need to do combo moves! That's the only way!" Zoe said as Ursula and Zander laughed.

"Fine combo?" Laine said, returning to her game face. "Tyler, Zita, Petal storm!" Tyler frowned.

"Anything but that card," Tyler whined. Laine sighed and rolled her eyes.

"Not the time, Tyler," Laine said, slapping her teammate. All three glared at the Alpha Gang.

"Petal Storm!" Pink, Orange and purple petals flew from all three of the dinosaurs mouths at the Deinonychus. This time they had a bit more success, knocking the armor off the trio.

"Yes! Succses!"Max cheered.

"You have Morning Glory?" Rex said, smirking. Tyler punched him.

"Lay it off."

Zoe and Rex finished the Deinonychus.

"Errg!" Ursula screeched, biting the Alpha Scanner. "Get them, Light Blast!" (This is actually not a real card)

As the Pachycephalosaurus fired at Dodger, the dinosaur was knocked to the floor. Tyler gripped his arm, gritting his teeth. His card started to blink red. Zoe glanced at the dinosaur before grabbing a move card.

"Natures Blessing!" Paris aimed her attack at the unarmed Dodger, but had very little affected on the Ivy Dinosaur. Rod and Laura yanked their move cards.

"Neck Crusher!"

"Ultimate Earth!" The Z siblings said simultaneously. The two dinosaurs raced to the Therizinosaurus. Terry ran into the Light Dinosaur. But the sharp claws sliced Terry, at the same time; Tank flew into the air then crashed onto the earth, shaking the ground from under the Therizinosaurus. Both Terry and the Therizinosaurus turned into Cards.

"Terry!" called Rod running and grabbing both his and the Light dinosaur cards.

"Thunder Bazooka!"

"Alright Sparky," Laine said, as Orange cards floated around her. She picked one before slashing it through her Dino-Bracer. "Orange Stream!" Sparkey flipped backwards before orange went down her back and lashed out at The Deinonychus. A small bit affected the three, but one jumped and knocked down the dinosaur. Sparky's armor fell apart before turning into a card.

Laine suddenly was thrown backwards by some unknown motion and stopped when her bottom hit the ground. Rod reached her before Tyler did.

"Ninja Attack!" The two boys said, gaining a combo attack. Ace and Chomp ran to the unarmed Deinonychus. The three looked up before being crushed a huge thunderstorm, finishing them off.

"Just the Pachycephalosaurus!" Laura said over the noise. Max looked at the remaining dinosaurs. Kari, Tank and Dodger were panting and gripping on to the edge before transforming. Only Paris, Ace and Chomp were fully armored and still at near full fighting strength. One human was out for the count, Laine seemed to be seeing double.

Their opponent was fully armed and had a few more move cards, and with a still a very pumped up Ursula and Zander.

"Max," Zita said, moaning a bit holding her head, with Tyler panting and gripping his arm. "We'll do an attack and our dinosaurs will be cards, you guys do the final blow." Laura nodded, patting Tyler on the back.

Rex looked at their two friends, and Zoe bit her lip.

"You guys seemed to be affected by this." Tyler nodded.

"Our LC chips make us connected to the dinosaurs. We take slight effect, but this seems to be a lot worse." Tyler groaned as Dodger got hit again. Zita looked at her boyfriend.

"We'll be fine, Tyler!" Tyler nodded and grabbed a move card.

"Weed Invasion!"

"Earthquake!" Laura said striking a card.

"Rose Thorns!" The two Dinosaurs combined their moves and attacked. The Pachycephalosaurus didn't run away in time and was shaken because of the earthquake. The armor cracked.

"Uhhgg," Zita groaned before falling onto the floor, in a deep sleep. Tyler body tighten up before staying still, seeming to hurt every muscle in his body if he moved from the curled poition. Laura dragged Zita to Tyler, trying to do two jobs at one time.

Max was horrorstricken, looking at the injured people. All noise and people seemed to disappear as the damage to the three kids, especially the smallest one with blue streaks. Emotions stirred within him, like a cooking pot. Slowly getting hotter and hotter.

"Max c'mon!" Zoe said, shaking him trying to get him to bring the attention to the battlefield. Ursula aimed an attack at Ace. The dinosaur barley missed.

"Sonic Blast!"

"Emerald Impulse!" The two attacks swarmed around before hitting the Pachycephalosaurus, knocking the armor and beating him half way to card form.

"Max! Do your move card!" Rod cried frantically. Laura agreed, tears streaming down her cheeks as the other two, to her, looked like they were dying.

"Max! Max! Please Max!" His friends called him as Chomp became the last dinosaur standing.

"Hahaha!" Ursula laughed. "Please kiddies," she snarled, "He's two weak. Lighting against _Light!_ It's a one way victory, might as well give up." She, Zander and Ed started to laugh and began to sound insane.

Zoe was running back from retrieving their cards when she saw Rex back up slowly from the spiky brown haired boy.

"What did you do!" Max roared and he opened his eyes. They were yellow and glowed. Lightning stroked near Max, like he was in control of the spikes. His fingers seemed to play with small lighting bolts, and his clenched fist was zapping as small white sparks danced on his hand.

"Thunder Driver!" he said. This was all strange, but what Max did next shocked Rex the most. Max shot a lightning bolt from his finger while the card slid through the slide, went through Chomp and delivered the final blow.

The Alpha Gang who knew they were beat and scared out of their wits ran away, and an Alpha Jet could be seen in the sky, before exploding of course.

Max snapped out of his 'lighting takeover' and ran to Zita. Rex, Zoe, Laura and Rod were staring at him, all their whites visible.

"Zita, wake up, wake up please!" He shook her shoulders, but Zita didn't move.

When everyone was looking at one of the three injured members of the Plant Triangle, a red glow was in the corner of Laura's eye. She looked to the side, sniffling and then screamed.

"Who are you!" She yelled. Tyler groaned and opened an eye then closed it. _That's it, we failed again. We're all going to die! Laine and I will be thrown somewhere unknown in the time sream. _Rex shook his head.

"It can't be." The man laughed a low laugh, a few yards away.

"Clone Seth," whispered Zoe, standing next to her boyfriend and hiding. The man eyes looked wickedly at them.

His blue hair was the shades darker than normal Seth, and his ice eyes glared daggers. His navy blue outfit made hem seem darker. He towered over the kids, and a flame seemed to be in his eyes. His cheeks glowed a blood red, and human blood dripped from his forehead. A huge dinosaur fang was hooked on his hip.

"More powerful than I thought, you could do better Tyler," he snickered. Tyler just grunted. Rex prepared for the worst. He turned an exhausted Ace into a card.

"No need." Clone Seth crowed. He glanced at all the kids. "I'll defeat you, when the time's right, oh by the way," he said, over his shoulder as he walked away, "You guys are near a bomb, hope you have a blast." He laughed before disappearing.

Rex, Laura, Rod and Max looked worriedly at each other.

"Let's get out of here!" Laura said, holding Laine's hand and sending herself back to the D-Lab. Zoe and Rex lifted Tyler with Rod and transported all four to the D-Lab as well. Max gingerly picked up Zita and transported himself.

Right before Max and Zita were transporting, he said out loud to the Alpha Gang and Clone Seth, "You all will pay!" He disappeared

Clone Seth smile a huge grin, showing his pointy teeth, and his evil features expanded.

"I'll be waiting," was the last words said before a huge blast blasted plants and sand in all direction.

_Hahahaa! Looong chapter. I thought you guys deserved it after waiting so long. Thanks for all the reviews; I appreciate every one of them. Thank you for the dinosaurs proper CarnotAce12! FlyingEraser, KatieMusicLuver, C. Richard, and all the other readers and reviewers, thank you! I am writing the next chapter, and be sure to thank ThowraEygypt for uploading these chapters for me. Next chapter coming soon._

_Review please, :D, I'll give you a cookie! _


	26. Recovery

"Nonononono! This cannot be happening!" Max said, as Reese stood up. Zoe glanced at Max, who was going insane.

"Max, calm down," Mr. Taylor said, walking into the room. Rex, Zoe, Rod, Laura, Max and Reese where all in the Taylors' living room looking at three of the plant triangle lying across the floor.

"Max, they'll be fine," Reese said in her monotones voice. "Laine has a concussion but after the treatment she'll be fine. Zita is still sleeping and will wake up in a few days. Tyler, his muscles will return to normal after massaging them a bit."

Zoe looked at Rex worriedly. Rex just ran his fingers through Zoe's down hair.

"Hey Max?" asked Rex. Max ripped his eyes off Zita and looked at the two. Rex continued. "What happened when you shot the lightning from your finger? How did you do it?"

Max stared at him and shrugged. "I don't know." Rod and Laura stared at Laine, who was saying the craziest things.

"Rod, why do you have fingers on your head?" Rod sighed and shook his head.

"I know," a strangled voice said, "About the lightning." The group looked at Tyler. He was still in the same position, although, thanks to the million massaging robots, he was moving a bit.

"How?" asked Laura in wonder. Tyler groaned.

"I'll tell you tomorrow, I need sleep." His eyes closed. The others looked at each other.

"I better go home." Zoe said softly, tuning around for the door. Rex followed her.

As Zoe and Rex reached the porch, Rex brushed a bit of hair from her eyes. He leaned in slowly and planted a gentle kiss on her lips. Zoe giggled and smiled, before running to her house. Rex sighed happily, forgetting everything that happened before.

OoOoOoOoOoOo

_A few days later._

Zita groaned and opened her eyes. Two purple eyes stared right though her.

"Ahh!" She screamed, slightly startled. "Oh, hi Max." She looked around. "Where is the battlefield? And Clone Seth?"

Max didn't even bother to answer her questions, but gave her a massive hug instead. "You're okay!" He cheered, kissing her hard on the lips. Zita was shocked, but didn't pull away.

"Hey Zita!" Zoe said, peeking her head out the door. Zita smiled and stood up.

"What's going on?" asked Zita. Rex walked in, along with Laine and Tyler.

"You fell asleep for two days," Tyler said flatly. Laine gasped dramatically and touched her forehead.

"It was tragic; we thought you'd never wake up!" Tyler elbowed her in the gut. Rod walked to Laine and punched her shoulder. Laine gave a puppy dog face.

"You never know when to be serious." Rod commented. Laine just stepped on his toe for good measure.

"So," Zita said nervously, "Anything happened?" Tyler and Laine looked at each other.

"Well, we should tell you something…" they said in unison.

OOoOoOoOoOoO

_Sooo Sorry for the shot chapter, I have been out of inspiration and have soooo much school. I am drawing also, and working on a story of my own. But I needed to update this! :D You guys are great! Please review, they usually get me motivated!Oh and check out my Deviantart Account! I have some pictures for Dinosuar King. _

_www. likasnmiba. devinatart . com (without the spaces)  
_


	27. Haunting Truth

_Omigawd it has been so long! A year, two years? I apologize for this very delayed chapter. My life has been swirling around me and I wanted to get some personal things done. However, here is a chapter! I won't be able to update very often, so look into other stories. I don't know how many of my readers still are here, but please leave a review so I can chat with you! Anyway, enjoy the chapter._

* * *

The nine kids sat in a circle. Laine and Tyler were whispering to each other, Rod and Laura were next to them, and Max, Rex and Zoe were sitting near Zita. After some while, Laine and Tyler stopped whispering.

"Okay, so you know how we said that there was the Designated Six?" Tyler mentioned. Zita and Max shook their heads.

"You might have mentioned it," said Rex, who ran his hand through his blond hair. Tyler and Laine continued.

"Well, the stones from your set, they get attached to people really quickly. So quickly, that when a person gets super attached to a dinosaur from the collection, him or her will get the ability to also use the move cards, give the energy to the dinosaur who then finishes the move. It was an accidental discovery in the future." Tyler nodded, stuffing his hands in his red vest that he was wearing.

Max took some time before saying, "You mean I have super powers?" Laine tugged on her curls.

"Not really, but sort of. You and Rex created the huge storm last night."

"No way," Rex said. Laine nodded.

"Yea, and Zoe made all the grass grow at school." Zoe's eyes widened.

"This is so awesome!" Max cheered, jumping from his sitting position and into the air. Zita glanced at Laine and Tyler. Their expressions weren't in joy. In fact, it seemed like dark clouds were hanging over their heads.

"What wrong?" asked Rod. Tyler sighed.

"Because it had connected with those three, Clone Seth is going to attack soon." Laine nodded.

"And since it's coming soon, we have to get as many more cards because he's going to attack cities to start his empire that corrupted the future."

Laura gasped. "Oh no! But we have a good amount of the cards, right?" Rod nodded.

"And we have move cards, and 5 out of the 6 stones and you three, we can take them!"

"Yea! And we have the Light Dinosaurs too!" Max said enthusiastically. Tyler shook his head.

"Not so easily." Max stopped cheering and Rex and Zoe looked at Tyler. Laine and him were playing with their DinoBracers.

"See, you know that DinoHolder that Seth has?" Rod and Laura nodded.

"Yea, you mean the one that has 20 times more power with a fake stone than the original ones do?" Laine nodded.

"Yea, that one. Well, Clone Seth stole that DinoHolder, made some upgrades and then made dinosaurs that use Darkness."

"You mean the ones that the Spectral Space Pirates use?" Tyler shook his head.

"No, those were weak compared to what he made. He took black matter, and turned it into a dinosaur. It has armor, move cards and everything. They use Clone Seth's immense energy within him and he channels attacks from himself to attack with the dinosaurs." Laine continued.

"He also is brutal. He doesn't just turn the dinosaurs into cards; he makes them into his own, using a machine that he made."

"And since you guys are now connected with the stones, he's going to start attacking. Not us, but cities."

"Why cities?" asked Zoe. "If he's out to get us why would he waste his time with cities?" Laine sighed.

"He wants to take over the world, so he needs to get rid of them. Not to mention, once he starts attacking, we'll come to stop him, just like he wants."

Max, Rex, Laura, Rod and Zoe all looked at each other in shock. Laine glanced at Max.

"The future is dark. If we don't stop him now… no one will be able to ever stop him."

* * *

_That was so short! I wish I could have written more, but I wanted to post this as fast as I could. Read, enjoy and review! I hope I will manage to finish the story as soon as I can :) _


End file.
